With Care
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: Cause even a formally-evil-villain-turned-hero deserves some time off, especially if he's not feeling well. MegamindXRoxanne
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm not usually one to write for movies but...what can I say? I loved this one. I'm a big fan of Megamind- his relationship with Roxanne, and his companionship with minion. **

**So...I had to write something.**

* * *

Minion watched with an air of uncertainty as his master worked on altering the brain bots to be more, as he put it, 'people friendly'. Using the bots to help watch over the city was a brilliant idea, but they both knew that the little machines had a tendency to behave like disobedient animals, and having them bite innocent citizens would not be good for their new image.

What concerned the fish so much was that Megamind was not behaving in his usual eccentric and enthusiastic manner- hopping from side to side as he tweaked the bots, ranting about his brilliance, or even humming some hard metal song-No, there was none of his masters usual antics present. To add to his concern, he noticed how his blue-skinned companion would pause in his work to rub his eyes underneath his goggles, or massage his large forehead with small groans of annoyance and discomfort. Finally he decided to voice his concerns.

"Sir, are you-"

"Ah!" Megamind jumped, startled, his hand going instinctively toward the super gun on his belt as he turned around to face him.

"Don't shoot!" Minion cried, bringing his robotic arms up to shield his glass dome.

When Megamind realized who it was, his tense posture relaxed and his hand fell away from his side.

"Minion." he sighed, eyes closing briefly as the fear-induced adrenaline left him.

Before his fishy companion could offer up an apology, Megamind's expression changed; frowning fiercely, he pulled the goggles up on his head to glare at his aquatic friend.

"Minion." he repeated the name with thinly veiled impatience, his stare accusing. "You know better than to sneak up on a formerly-evil genius when he's working. Have we not discussed the importance of 'knocking'?"

Minion stared for a moment, frowning to himself; had Megamind really not been aware of his presence before now?

"Sir," he began, speaking in a somewhat careful matter. "I didn't sneak up on you; I've been here the entire time."

The genuine surprise on Megamind's face was disconcerting.

"Oh." He brought one gloved hand up to rub his head. "Right….of course you have." he sighed again, eyes sliding closed. "I knew that."

Minion's concern grew.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Megamind straightened immediately.

"What? Of course I am." he replied, sounding more than a bit defensive. "Why would you even ask such an insanely obvious question? I have never been more alright in my entire life."

Before Minion could even respond to this, Megamind began coughing, turning his head to the side and using his fist to muffle the sounds. Despite his mounting concern, Minion folded his robotic arms across his chest and frowned.

"Oh really?" he asked, his voice thick with skepticism.

"Yes..*cough*..of course." Megamind took in a deep breath and stood up straight, as if he could ward off Minion's concern with a simple display of good posture. "I am so overwhelmed with the feeling of being alright that I am choking on the very air. What more proof is there needed."

"None, I suppose, Sir," Minion replied, letting the comment slide. "But all the same, I think it might be best if you took a break. You've been working really hard lately and-"

"The city doesn't keep itself safe, Minion." Megamind countered. "I have a duty to uphold now, and I will not let the city-and especially Roxanne- down."

Minion frowned to himself, noticing how exhausted his master looked despite his best efforts to appear otherwise. The absence of the goggles revealed the dark circles under his green eyes, and his usually healthy blue skin seemed dull.

"Of course not sir," He answered, not missing a beat, but also unwilling to drop the subject. "It's just that I can't help but notice that you don't seem like your usual bad but also good self. Perhaps you may be coming down with something?."

"Nonsense, Minion!" Megamind replied with a wave of his hand. "My health has always been _impinkable_."

"It's 'impeccable', sir."

"Exactly! Not once have I ever taken ill."

"That may be true, Sir, but-"

"But nothing," Megamind turned back to the brainbot he had been modifying. "Perhaps it would be best if you took your poor observation skills and wild accusations somewhere else for the time being. I have work to do and I need quiet concentration if you don't mind, Minion."

His half robotic sidekick huffed, slightly stung by the comment, and turned toward the door.

"Well, _excuse me_."

As he walked away, he could hear the sounds of Megamind coughing again and any anger he'd felt evaporated. He sighed as the door shut behind him, and decided that he was going to need some back up.

He located his master's cellular phone and dialed the only number that was already programmed in.

"Well, hello there." Came the pleasant if not somewhat relieved voice on the other side. "I was starting to think my favorite Villain turned hero had forgotten about me."

"Yes..um...well." Minion stuttered, letting out a sheepish laugh. "Surprise! Again, it would seem."

"Minion? I'm sorry I thought you were- are you calling from Megamind's phone?"

"Yes, I am. I do apologize in advance Miss Ritchi, if I've caught you at a bad time-"

"Oh no. Not at all." Roxanne assured him. "I'm just a little surprised to hear from you. Actually, I'm more surprised by not hearing from Megamind. Is everything alright? I haven't heard much from him in the last few days and I've tried calling but- oh! I'm so sorry Minion, you called me for a reason, didn't you? Did you need something?"

Minion couldn't help but shake his head at the reporters small rant, reflecting on how fitting a match she and his master truly made when it all came down to it. Both so easily caught up in things. Still, her obvious compassion and concern were touching- how could he not like her?

"Actually, I'm calling in regards to Megamind," he replied, noting how strange it was not to refer to him as 'Sir'. "I think he may be coming down with something."

"Oh no." there was worry in her voice. "Nothing serious I hope."

"I don't think so. At least, not yet," Minion replied, "But he refuses to take a break, and I'm worried he's overworking himself. He won't listen to me, as usual, and I was hoping you might would come over and-"

"-And persuade him to take some time off." Roxanne finished, some amusement in her voice. "Or perhaps even force him to?"

"Precisely!" Minion agreed, glad they were on the same page. "I'd really appreciate it, Miss Ritchi."

"Think nothing of it." Roxanne answered. "I don't like the idea of Megamind working himself to the point that he's ill. He may be looking out for the well being of the city, but we can't let him forget about his well being in the process."

"I completely agree." Minion replied, feeling relieved at having someone else around that would help look after Megamind. "So when should I expect your arrival?"

"Just give me a couple hours and I'll be there."

"terrific." Minion replied. "I'll leave the welcome mat outside the secret entrance for you then."

Roxanne laughed slightly at this, before saying goodbye.

Minion set the phone down with a sigh of relief, and a brief smirk. Years of trying to figure out how best to handle his master, and finally he had a secret weapon. He had seen the blue heroes behavior while in the presence of Miss Ricthi and was sure that if anyone could get through his stubbornness…it was her.

* * *

**I'm thinking of continuing this, but getting the story out of my head and onto my word document always seems like a struggle. we'll see.**

**Once again...loved this movie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAH! I continued! This chapter deals more with Roxanne and Minion, but there is plenty of Megamind coming soon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

When Roxanne arrived at the building which was once an evil lair, she was amused to find that Minion had been true to his word- leaving a 'welcome' mat just outside the secret entrance. Of course, by this point she was already aware of its location, but the gesture was not lost on her. She walked on through, and since she didn't have a door to knock on, she verbally announced her arrival.

"Knock, Knock."

She took a few steps forward into the dimly lit room, glancing at the clutter around her. "Hello? Minion?"

The room around her was filled with all of Megamind's more evil inventions, past as well as future, which had been disassembled- his first move in turning his evil lair into an actual home, and another step in asserting his title as hero. It probably wasn't the most welcoming sight to guests, but then again the only guest he'd ever allowed in was herself.

"Miss Ritchi?"

Roxanne looked up at the pleasantly relieved voice of Minion, who had just come into the room, moving surprisingly quick considering his bulky mechanical body. "So glad you made it."

"Told you I'd be here." She grinned, cocking her head to the side. "So…have you made any progress with a certain stubborn blue hero?"

Minion's previously welcoming smile changed into an exasperated eye roll.

"If only such a thing were so simple. Although," and at this point he allowed himself a small triumphant smile. "I did convince him to change into his sleeping attire."

_'Sleeping attire? Really?_' the thought made her want to smile, as it was somewhat hard to imagine Megamind- with his love for capes and form fitting, somewhat outlandish uniforms- dressed in something so casual and even a bit childish. Of course it was silly for her to think that he wore his usual outfit all the time, but she'd never seen him in anything but.

"Well, that's certainly an accomplishment I think." She replied, trying not to let her inward amusement show.

Minion beamed at the praise, but then frowned as another thought came to him.

"Yes..well..that seems to be the only thing I accomplished."

"So he's still working then?" she guessed.

"You got it. Although he moved to another project." he repied, leading Roxanne further into the former evil lair as he spoke. "He's monitoring the brain bots video feeds around the city."

"Brain-bots?" She questioned, with slight confusion and concern- the little mechanoids could be a bit vicious at times, and what could they possible be doing in the city? "Video feeds?"

"Oh yes," Minion replied smiling over at her. "It's his new brilliant plan for protecting the city!"

There was genuine pride in the way he said this, which made it all the more apparent that this 'plan' was actually in his approval; although she knew he'd go along with most of Megaminds plans regardless, you could always tell when the two actually agreed on something.

"It's quite simple really," He continued as they made their way up to the next floor. "You see he- oh!" he stopped himself with a small smack to the dome "What am I thinking? He'll want to tell you about it himself. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

Roxanne smiled at this- A surprise? From the worlds formerly most predictable criminal? She honestly couldn't wait to hear about it. After all, Megamind always spoke of his plans with such pride and enthusiasm, it was infectious really.

Roxanne smiled to herself; it was laughable to think of all the times Megamind had kidnapped her in the past, and how she had wished back then that he would just ignore her and move on to another target as bait, and yet now? It had only been a couple days of minimal contact and phone calls and she was more than eager to come see him. Even if Minion hadn't called her, she doubted she could have stayed away for much longer. Again Roxanne felt she had to compose herself- she was here to get Megamind to relax and take a break, to make sure he wasn't becoming sick-yet she couldn't shake the almost giddy feeling inside her.

_'This isn't a date, and you're not some love struck teenager' _she told herself. '_Get it together girl.'_

"Well, we're here." Minion announced as they reached the next door, and judging from his sidelong glance, his sudden declaration was for her benefit; she'd obviously gotten lost in thought. Roxanne hoped she hadn't been ignoring him or anything he might have said; how rude would that have been?

She sent him an almost apologetic smile and he returned it, not the least bit phased by her laspe into silence. The door swooshed open and they took a few steps inside the room before minion hesitated.

She looked up at him curiously.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh…well," he paused for a moment, his eyes hesitant, his smile a bit nervous. "If you don't mind to wait a moment Miss Ritchi, I'd like to announce your presence first."

Roxanne lifted both her eyebrows in slight surprise.

"You mean, he doesn't know I'm coming?"

"Heh…not exactly." Minion replied, still with that nervous smile. "I didn't think he'd be too keen on the idea of me calling you for help. Sometimes it's better to just take things as they come."

Roxanne smirked slightly.

"Meaning you didn't want to hear him complain and protest?"

"Exactly!"

She shook her head in amusement, but then clasped her hands behind her back in an obediently patient manner. Minion smiled and then made his way further into the room himself.

"Sir?"

Roxanne felt her patient smile falter as Minions query was met with nothing but the sound of muffled coughs. From her current location she could clearly see the large display monitors, placed before a long desk, and Megaminds favorite swivel chair- the coughs were coming from the current occupant of said chair.

"Um...Sir?"

She could see the back of Megamind's oversized head slightly from how he was leaning forward in his seat, but nothing else was clear, except that he obviously wasn't paying any attention to minion who moved a bit closer to the desk, raising his voice a notch.

"Excuse me, Boss, I-"

"Not so _loud_Minion!" she could hear the hero hiss, noticing how he leaned forward more to cradle his head in his hands, a small groan emitting from his throat. "My head is pounding as it is."

Worry made her stomach twist into a knot, and she found herself walking further into the room.

Minion winced in sympathy as his masters reaction.

"Sorry, sir," he tried again, lowering his voice slightly. "But I thought you'd like to know that we have a guest."

"Guest?" Megamind echoed the word with vague confusion, his voice sounding a bit raw.

Minion looked back at Roxanne who by now was almost standing next to him. She sent him a slight smile, and he had the feeling it was as much for hiding her own concern as it was to reassure him. Amazingly enough, it seemed to work.

"That's right, Sir." Minion replied, putting as much cheer as he could into his voice. "A certain so-called nosy reporter that I believe you're quite fond of."

This finally got a reaction from the former vilian, who up until that point was still in the same hunched forward position with his face hidden in his hands. Megamind jerked with sudden clarity, the chair swiveling to face the two, his hands clutching the armrests as if he might use them to spring out of the chair at any moment, his green eyes wide with surprise.

"Roxanne!"

His voice was high with anxiety and shock, his reaction so unnecessarily dramatic that it was actually normal, and Roxanne felt the worry in her stomach ease slightly.

"Ah, Megamind." She replied, crossing her arms, a light ironic smirk on her face. "So we meet again."

* * *

**Pretty please review- reviews make my world go round.**

**And did I do okay with Roxanne in this?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, Thanks for all the encouraging reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy the new longer chapter.**

**Oh and if anyone has a suggestion for a new title let me know. My original title doesn't really fit anymore I think. **

* * *

Megamind was not an idiot. Stubborn? Yes. Over dramatic? Perhaps. Egocentric? Well who could blame him- he was after all an incredibly handsome and intellectually superior being. Still, it didn't take a genius to figure out that something wasn't quite right. It was easy for him to ignore the signs at first, after all he'd had a lot on his mind- Rebuilding the city, setting up his new lair, dealing with the sudden admiration and acceptance, and naturally…Roxanne.

It was easy to blame the fatigue he'd been experiencing on late nights of planning, and his aching body on the previous battle with Titan. When the headaches began, he chalked it up to stress, the sounds of reconstruction of the city, and the dissembling of his more evil inventions. Then came that annoying cough- oh, how he hated that annoying little tingle in his throat that would set off bouts of coughing. And Minion! Just trying to convince the half robotic sidekick that he was perfectly fine left him feeling drained. His fishy companion was constantly nagging him it seemed, asking about his wellbeing, urging him to take breaks, to rest. Megamind hated being still, hated breaks, hated resting- it was all so boring! Why couldn't Minion just let him be? After all, he had never been sick in all his life, so this was obviously some fluke, a mistake; he had every confidence that whatever was ailing him would go away soon, and all on it's on, as long as he just kept focused on something else.

So Megamind had thrown himself even more into his work over the last couple of days, except now more than ever he was feeling the effects of whatever was wrong with him- he wasn't even doing a good job of hiding it any more, and Minion had definitely taken notice. Finally he'd given in to his friends wishes to change into his nighttime attire, and much to Minions approval, had moved on to a less strenuous task; monitoring the video feeds. Megamind was relieved that Minion had gone off to himself somewhere and hadn't been around to see him stumble his way into the room and all but collapse in his chair. His head was pounding more than ever, his body felt as though it weighed a ton and every movement was painful and sluggish. It was taking everything in him just to keep his eyes on the array of screens before him, and when Minion had reappeared without his notice and began speaking- oh how it hurt his sensitive ears and his magnificent head!

"... like to know that we have a guest."  
_  
Huh?_

"Guest?"

He winced slightly at the sound of his own voice.

"That's right, Sir." Minion replied, sounding suddenly more upbeat. "A certain so-called nosy reporter that I believe you're quite fond of."

What? His body reacted to the words almost before his brain understood them, his heart racing as he turned abruptly in the chair with his hands clutching at the armrests. Standing there beside minion, dressed in a casual pair of jeans and blue tank top, was none other than the woman of his dreams.

"Roxanne!"

Questions raced through his mind at lightening speed as the beautiful women before him smirked, arms folding delicately across her chest.

"Ah, Megamind. So we meet again."

With energy that he was sure he didn't possess a moment ago, Megamind sprang up from his chair, stumbling forward a bit as he tried to regain his balance.

"How did you- and why- and when?"

His green eyes darted to Minion, then Roxanne, and then finally down at himself; pajamas with bio-hazardous symbols, and fuzzy bat slippers. He couldn't let Roxanne see him like this! He let out a small cry of distress and darted behind his chair, holding it out in front of him like a shield, half hoping that the reporter hadn't taken notice of his attire.

"Roxanne, Ollo- I mean Hello!" he stammered slightly, then cleared his throat in an effort to compose himself. "I wasn't expecting you."

Roxanne had seen many sides to Megamind- from being a super villain, to her time with him as Bernard, to their tentative relationship now as he became the city's new hero. She had seen him nervous, and uncertain, but never right out embarrassed. The blush that had made it's way to his face was completely new to her, and it appeared purple against his blue skin, his ears turning a light shade of red. She bit her bottom lip slightly to help suppress the giggle that threatened to come forth- Megamind was embarrassed enough as it was, and there would always be another day to bring up how cute he looked blushing in his PJs.

"I can see that." She replied, with a more gentle smile. "I decided to come see how you were doing. I haven't heard much from you these last few days."

"Oh…Oh! Right! Yes, of course, how thoughtless of me." Guilt flashed over his face, and now that the blush had faded Roxanne could see how pale he looked. "I apologize and will make this up to you- perhaps on another day when I am less..uh..unprepared."

"I didn't come here for an apology, and I'm not upset with you," She explained gently, frowning as she noticed how much he was holding onto the back of the chair for support. "I'm worried about you. Minion said-"

"Wait- _Minion_?"

Megamind looked over at his life long companion with slight annoyance, he had kept quiet during the exchange, but the little fish had the decency to look sheepish.

"Well you see, sir," he began. "I thought you might, um..enjoy a little company. Maybe take a break and-"

Megamind let out an exasperated sound, throwing one hand out in the air.

"This again Minion!" He exclaimed, face tinting purple but this time because he was upset. "How many times must I tell you that I am fine?" He made his way around the chair, stumbling before using the desk as support, continuing his rant. "Now you go behind my back? Betray my trust? Spreading your unfounded paranoia about my well being to Roxanne and..and-"

"No, Sir! I would never-"

"It's not like that." Roxanne interjected, making her voice sound firm. "Minion was just worried about you. He cares about you."

Megamind regarded her with an intensely exasperated look, slumped over slightly with one hand braced on the edge of his desk, the other placed on his still pounding head. He looked somehow paler than she had first realized, his green eyes framed by dark circles, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Her expression softened with concern, eyes pleading with him.

"And he's not the only one. I care about you too."

Megamind's face relaxed slightly.

"Roxanne I-" his voice came out sounding rough, no doubt the result of his previous tirade, and he soon began coughing.

Roxanne's eyes widened in concern and Minion took a step toward his master with an outstretched hand.

"Sir, are you-"

"F-fine." Megamind coughed, leaning over the desk with both hands trying to catch his breath, eyes closed.

Roxanne and Minion exchanged worried looks.

"Just give me a tenth of a second." Megamind wheezed, taking in a deep breath and opening his eyes, he looked around blearily. "I just need to…to collapse into this chair for a moment."

He then proceeded to do just that, releasing his hold on the table and staggering back into his seat, allowing his body to slump down with a deep sigh, his face still pale and shiny with sweat.

Roxanne frowned to herself, if Megamind was going to be stubborn about this then it was time for some tough love. She was not going to stand hesitantly on the sidelines as he worked himself to death. Just as she had worked up the nerve to assert her authority though, another voice spoke up.

"That's quite enough, Sir."

Roxanne looked over at Minion, surprised by the stern quality of his voice, and the determined look on the fish's face.

"You're obvious not well, and continuing to work is not helping matters. I'm afraid you leave me no choice," he announced, looking as if he were about to unleash some horrible threat.

"I'm going to have to ground you, Sir."

_'Ground him? Really?'_

Roxanne regarded him with a look of disbelief and amusment, Megamind lifted his head to stare at him as though he were crazy.

"Ground me?" he asked, "You've got to be kidding."

"Not even a little bit, Sir." Minion replied, moving forward to take a remote off the table, turning to switch off the monitors.

"Hey! I was watching those." Megamind complained.

"Sorry, Sir." Minion replied, sounding anything but. "But until you get some proper rest there will be no more watching video feeds, no more altering the brain bots, no repairs to the lair, no working of any kind."

"No fair, Minion." Megamind pouted in a clearly unhappy way, "I am not a child and I refuse to be treated as such. It's demeaning and..and just out right not cool."

"Well, too bad." Minion countered, folding his bulky arms over his chest plate and frowning stubbornly. "As long as you continue to act like a child, I'm going to treat you like one."

"What next? Time outs? This is ridockulus."

"It's pronounced 'Ridiculous'," Minion corrected. "And I'm standing firm on this one, Sir. It's for your own good."

Roxanne had been following the exchange with growing fascination and amusement as Minion had gone from loyal sidekick to overbearing parent, but as she looked toward Megamind for his next retort, she found herself stopping cold. He suddenly looked exhausted, unwilling or incapable of arguing further, sliding down more into his seat as if he'd been drained of the last of his strength.

"Oh, Never mind." he murmured, lowering his head in defeat.

Roxanne exchanged a concerned look with Minion, who looked surprised and deeply troubled by Megamind's sudden resignation. She walked forward crouching down beside his chair, although he made no indication that he was aware of her presence, or anything else for that matter. She reached a hand out to lay gently on the side of his face, noticing the unnatural warmth of his light blue skin.

"Megamind."

His head turned toward her in mild surprise, green eyes wide and unguarded, but clearly exhausted. She gave him a compassionate look, her hand gently stroking the side of his face, her eyes deep with concern for him.

Megamind met her gaze with a steady although slightly guilty look of his own.

"I'm fine. _Really_."

There was a different tone to the words this time, it wasn't just Megamind being stubborn- No, he was trying to reassure her, and Roxanne couldn't deny how sweet that was of him. Still, this was no time to allow him to play macho.

With an exasperated sound of her own, she removed her hand from his face and began rummaging through her purse, much to the confusion of the rooms other two occupants.

"What are you doing?" Megamind inquired, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"Looking for- Ah ha!" Roxanne triumphantly pulled out a small compact. "Here it is."

"You're putting on make-up? Now? this couldn't wait till later?" he asked, bewildered. "You already look amazing, you know."

She grinned at the comment.

"Compliment noted, and appreciated." she replied, "But this isn't for me. This is for some much needed perspective."

She opened it up, holding the small mirror out in front of him although he continued to look at her in confusion.

"Just take a look."

* * *

**Okay so I know thats a weird way to abruptly end a chapter...well actually thats a prefect way to abruptly end a chapter but you get what I'm saying. I think I'm gonna have to watch Megamind again, because I don't want anyone to start sounding Out of character. **

**Anyhow. How am I doing thus far? Is this believable?**

**Review, criticize, leave suggestions, but please no flames. ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and sorry for the wait.**

**Lets just pick up where we left off, shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Megamind frowned at Roxanne in confusion and slight suspicion.

"Is this a trick of some sort?"

"Megamind!" Roxanne huffed in an impatient, and somewhat insulted manner. "Just do it already. Please."

"Okay, okay-geesh. I shall indulge in your little game." Megamind relented, taking the compact from her hand. "Although surely we are both aware of my devilishly handsome good looks."

The sly grin he sent her was met with a blank unimpressed expression, and he found himself wilting in disappointment.

"Really? Nothing?" He asked, pouting. "I just can't win today, can I?"

She reached over to turn his head toward the handheld mirror again, trying to maintain her serious expression despite how easily he made her want to smile.

"Just look."

Finally he did as he was told, although with some reluctance still, and she watched as his expression went from confusion to surprise. With new found curiosity he leaned forward in his seat and squinted at his reflection as if he didn't recognize himself, and then finally blinked, face going blank.

"Oh." He stated dully, shoulders lowering in defeat.

"So," Roxanne began, standing up from her crouched position to look down on him. "Are you still going to try and say you're fine?"

Megamind leaned back heavily into his seat as he absentmindedly offered Roxanne back her Compact, starring down at his ungloved hands in deep thought and without a word being spoken. Roxanne blinked at the pensive frown on Megamind's face, and looked back to Minion- who seemed equally apprehensive about his masters sudden lapse into silence.

"Um, Sir? Are you-"

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Megamind suddenly exclaimed, startling both Minion and Roxanne. "I have spent most of my life in the unsanitary confines of prison, or within the cold dreary sanctums of evil lairs! No doubt both of these places were crawling with disease spreading bacteria, and yet it is now, when I have given up my evil ways that I fall ill! It's..it's…inconceivable!" he let out a frustrated huff as he leaned forward in his seat to throw his face into his hands.

Roxanne finally allowed a slight smile to come to her face.

"Are you finished now?" She asked, one eyebrow quirked up.

Megamind lifted his head up to regard her with exhausted green eyes, a slight pout on his lips.

"Yes, fine, you win. Both of you." he relented, one hand going to his aching head. "I suppose I am a bit under the climate."

"It's 'under the weather', Sir."

"Ah, of course- Under the weather." Megamind acknowledged with a sigh, slouching back into the seat again. "What is it that one must do to remedy such a thing?"

"First off," Roxanne began, moving to place her hand on Megamind's thin shoulder. "You need to get some rest."

Megamind opened his mouth to respond, but found himself at a loss for words as Roxanne moved her hand from his shoulder to his cheek and then his head, looking thoughtful.

"I think you might be running a fever too," She confessed, "You're really warm."

Megamind carefully batted her hand away with a sound of disagreement.

"Not likely; it's far too cold in here," Megamind complained, rubbing his upper arms. "I have already asked Minion to check the heating systems."

"I did, Sir," Minion announced in his defense. "Everything is tip top; it's a steady 72 degrees."

Megamind frowned in confusion- it was actually much warmer than usual.

"It's called chills," Roxanne explained. "It happens sometimes before and during a fever. You might feel like you're cold, but in reality your temperature is rising."

Megamind sent her a disbelieving look. "That doesn't even make sense."

Roxanne gave him an indulgent smile and was about to comment when Megamind began coughing again, turning his head into his shoulder to quiet the sounds.

"Okay, enough chit chat," She said, grabbing his arm and giving it a small tug, "Come on, it's time to get to bed."

"I..*cough*..can't."

Roxanne frowned at his stubbornness, having thought they were past all this.

"What now?" she demanded, hands going to her hips. "You're not going to get better if you don't rest and I-"

"Miss Ritchi?" Minion interrupted, seeing how upset the woman was getting and how his master seemed unable at the moment to explain himself.

She turned toward him, frustration still on her face. "What?"

"If I may," Minion began, admittedly a bit intimidated by the female reporter. "I believe what he's trying to say is that, well, he doesn't actually _have_ a bed."

Roxanne blinked, her expression changing to surprise and disbelief.

"What?"

Megamind sighed, hand going to his head again- was it ever going to stop pounding?

"I don't possess any sleeping quarters." he stated, voice a bit strained from his previous coughing.

Roxanne turned to him, still with an incredulous look on her face.

"You have a dehydration gun, and a disguise generator, but you don't own a bed." She stated, cocking her head to the side. "How is that even possible?"

Megamind could only shrug his shoulders. "I never saw a use for one."

"Then where do you sleep?"

"The chair, of course- or a couch," Megamind replied, pausing for thought. "The floor is sufficient as well."

Roxanne felt herself frowning, and she wasn't sure what upset her more- that Megamind seemingly had never slept in an actual bed, or the fact that such a thing didn't seem to bother him at all.

"We do have a couch, Miss Ritchi," Minion announced, tearing her away from her musings. "Just in the next room in fact. It should make an adequate resting place, I would think."

"Oh, um, yeah." she replied, shaking her head before looking back at Megamind. "The couch it is."

Megamind was regarding her with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Is there something else the matter, Roxanne?" he asked, his tone much softer and uncertain. "You seem...upset." his eyes widened suddenly. "I have not gotten you ill as well, have I?"

"No, no," she laughed off his momentary panic. "I'm fine. Let's just get you to that couch."

Megamind frowned skeptically, but pushed himself up from the chair. His legs felt shaky and the sudden sense of vertigo he was experiencing was puzzling. He threw out his arms in an attempt to help balance himself but his knees seemed to buckle and he was stumbling forward, falling. Beyond his own startled cry, he heard both Roxanne and Minion shout, and the closer of the two reached out to catch him before he crashed to the ground.

"Whoa, easy there," Roxanne cautioned, draping his arm over her shoulder, letting him lean on her. "Looks like you don't have your sea legs yet."

Megamind felt a sudden rush of emotions; helpless frustration from his own inability to do something as simple as stand and walk, humiliation at having almost fell only to be saved by Roxanne, and Lastly… confusion- Sea Legs? What on Earth did that mean?

"I..uh…meant to do that," he declared, trying to save face.

For a moment Roxanne almost questioned him, but as she noticed the purple tint to his cheeks and the way his eyes shifted away from hers, she decided to hold her tongue.

"Of course," She said, surprisingly without any trace of sarcasm.

Megamind looked relieved and grateful.

"Sir, if you're having trouble walking, I could carry you." Minion offered.

Color was back in his cheeks, and Megamind sent his friend a glare that clearly stated that he didn't appreciate the sentiment.

"What?" Minion looked puzzled. "It's not like I haven't carried you before, Sir."

"Minion!"

Roxanne bit her bottom lip again as she tried not to laugh, Megamind's face was now a light shade of purple against his currently light blue skin, his ears were pink, nearly red. His expression was both annoyed and deeply embarrassed as he glared at Minion's innocently confused face.

"I am perfectly capable of using my own two feet, Minion, Thank you." he stated tersely.

"If you say so, boss."

Megamind sighed, shaking his head.

"Could this be any more humiliating," He murmured to himself.

Roxanne opened her mouth to say something encouraging but Megamind shivered- chills, no doubt- and before she could speak Minion cut in.

"Are you cold, Sir? I'll go fetch your favorite blanket!"

He was off just like that, seemingly happy to have something he could do, and missing the look on his master's face; his widening eyes and the fierce blush before he covered his face with his free hand and muttered 'I just had to ask, didn't I'.

Unable to contain it any longer, Roxanne giggled, the sound prompting Megamind to lift his head and turn to look at her.

"Did you just laugh?" he asked, barely concealed accusation in his voice.

"No, of course not." She denied, schooling her face into a neutral expression.

Megamind squinted his eyes at her, and she pressed her lips together in a tight line.

"You _were_ laughing!" he exclaimed, seeing through her facade.

Roxanne sighed.

"Okay, maybe I was." She offered a guilty smile. "I couldn't help it."

"Well I'm glad you find the situation so comical," Megamind sulked. "If only I were ill more often so as to amuse you."

Roxanne frowned sharply, upset that he would insinuate that she enjoyed seeing him miserable.

"That isn't what I meant." She retorted, "You should know I don't like seeing you sick. I'm only trying to help you."

"I do perfectly fine without your help," he shot back, and the comment stung more than she thought it would.

"Fine then," Roxanne huffed, pulling away from him sharply.

Megamind realized quite suddenly how much he'd actually been relying on her for support and he stumbled, nearly falling forward before swinging his arms back, losing his balance again and landing painfully on his backside. He winced as every ache in his body reawakened, sucking in a quick breath so as not to yell, only to end up choking and coughing on the air.

Roxanne gasped, guilt overwhelming her as she fell to her knees beside him, helping him sit up. As she watched him wincing in pain, trying to recover his breath, his face another shade paler, she felt like the lowest of low. How could she have been so inconsiderate? She should have known that Megamind was just reacting the way he was because he was embarrassed and frustrated and on top of everything generally not feeling well. But she had let herself get caught up in the moment, taking his comments too personal, and pulling away from him as if she were going to teach him some lesson. She had tried to catch him again as he started to fall back but was unsuccessful.

"Are you aright?" She asked, worry and guilt in her voice. "I'm so sorry, I never should have done that. Did you hurt anything? You look so pale.."

Megamind, still trying to catch his breath, and despite feeling like a fool, couldn't help but smile slightly as Roxanne babbled next to him. Of all things too, she was apologizing! As if he hadn't been unnecessarily rude to her, and then practically insisted that he didn't need her help. Her hand was on his shoulder, and another on his knee, and she was asking again if he was okay. He brought an ungloved hand down to lay over the hand resting on his knee, and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Megamind?"

When he looked up he was met by the most beautiful pair of blue eyes, wide and earnest, filled with concern. Despite all his knowledge, he would never understand why she seemed to ...care for him so much.

"Are You okay?"

"Oh…yes." He blinked then winced to himself. "I suppose I deserved that."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head about to protest but he cut her off.

"I was unnecessarily rude, and I upset you." he stated seriously, frowning to himself. "Such a thing is unforgivable, and I apologize."

Roxanne blinked, a bit surprised that Megamind seemed to realize his own mistake and readily admit to it. She smiled a bit, relaxing, feeling the warmth from his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let go." her smile grew slightly. "We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

Megamind beamed, seeming to take this as a compliment. "Indeed."

She giggled.

"But I must insist I take the blame for this particular incident," Megamind continued, eyes darting away. "It's not often that I am unable to care for myself."

"You're not use to letting others help you?"

"I suppose not," Megamind admitted. "Other than Minion, no one else has ever offered."

Roxanne's gaze softened, but once again Megamind didn't sound upset or saddened by his own words, and just continued talking.

"I have never required much care, nor have I ever been sick before."

She smiled slightly. "First time for everything."

"True." Megamind replied, sighing. "I seem to be experiencing many 'firsts' these past few weeks."

Roxanne blinked, suddenly realizing the truth in his words. So much had changed for him, and in such a short time, it was no wonder he looked so exhausted.

She sighed. "Come on, lets get up and get somewhere more comfortable."

She began standing, pulling him up with her.

"Do you think you can make it?" she asked, as he got to his feet, wincing.

"I may require some assistance," he admitted, mouth turning up in a sheepishly grin. "If the offer is still available."

She smiled gently back, draping his arm over her shoulder again, and sliding an arm around his waist.

"One step at a time."

Megamind found himself blushing again as she pulled him closer to her, the arm that was snaked around his waist tightening as they began to walk forward, warmth blossoming in his chest.

"Ya know," Roxanne mused, sending him a mischievous smirk that made his stomach flip excitedly. "I kinda like you being at _my_ mercy for a change."

The warmth that suddenly overcame his face had nothing to do with the fever.

* * *

**Ha ha! Roxanne has not seen the last of Megamind's adorable blush!**

**Anyway... pretty please review. ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally got a new keyboard so typing is no longer the most annoying/frustrating thing ever. Yah! That means this chapter is really long! I have no idea what I'm doing with this story, lol, but I really enjoy writing it. hopefully people are still enjoying reading it.**

**This chapter is all Megamind and Roxanne!**

* * *

It felt like an eternity before they reached the couch in the next room, at least in Megamind's opinion; he still couldn't fathom how such a simple thing as walking from one room to the next could turn into such an exhausting experience, especially considering how much Roxanne seemed to be supporting his weight. He vowed to himself that once this illness passed he would never again take for granted his ability to walk unaided- in fact, he would run from one end of the lair to the next and marvel at how much energy he still had to spare. For now though, as Roxanne released her hold on him and he let himself fall into the couch, he decided that resting was beginning to sound like a refreshingly wonderful idea.

He was still a bit out of breath- which was both puzzling and bothersome considering he hadn't done anything that should have been classified as physically exhausting. He understood that this was part of being sick, but it was almost as annoying as his constant headache. He let out a long sigh as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes and unconsciously stroking the chair's cushion with an ungloved hand- he'd always liked the feel of leather. The couch wasn't overly soft either, which was good, he'd have to remember to thank minion for picking it out.

"Megamind?"

His eyes snapped open, seeing the high ceiling above him, and he was hit with another odd sense of vertigo that made his stomach twist painfully. He lurched upright with a groan, wrapping his arms around his midsection, leaning so far forward that his head nearly touched his knees.

Someone said his name- Roxanne, his mind faintly supplied- and he felt her hand touch his shoulder. He trembled, although this time he was sure it wasn't from being cold as he could feel heat pressing down on him, moisture gathering on his brow. He stifled a cough as he lifted his head, trying to focus on Roxanne. Before Megamind could speak, her hand was on his cheek, so jarringly cool against his skin that he flinched.

He heard her sigh, a soft concerned sound.

"Your fevers getting worse."

He blinked, the pain in his stomach receding, and he was able to sit up more.

"Is that normal?" he asked, voice sounding quite raw. "Shouldn't I be getting better now that I'm resting?"

"You only just sat down." she pointed out, sounding vaguely amused. "It's not an instant cure."

He frowned in genuine confusion, head tilting, eyebrow raised. "It's not?"

Roxanne's eyes softened, the corner of her mouth turned up just slightly.

"Sorry, but no." She answered. "Resting is just the first step toward recovery- along with taking medicine, and drinking lots of fluids."

"So the Me_d__ee_cine will cure me," he concluded, pronouncing the word oddly.

"Actually, it just helps treat the symptoms." Roxanne explained, brushing back her bangs with a light frown and shrug. "There's no real cure for a common cold or the flu."

Megamind frowned in deep thought- surely such a thing was achievable…he'd accomplished many feats in his lifetime that would be considered impossible. If he did a body scan, took a blood sample, surely he could isolate the cause and engineer something to-

"No."

He blinked as Roxanne's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife, looking up to find her with her arms folded, and a disapproving look on her face.

Had he missed something here?

"What- No?"

Seeing his baffled expression, she sighed.

"You're not inventing a cure for the common cold."

His eyes widened.

"How did you-" he paused, squinting at her. "Are you reading my thoughts?"

Roxanne laughed a bit at this.

"No." She replied, smiling. "I recognize that look on your face- when you're thinking up some big idea."

"Really? I have a look?" he blinked, quite intrigued by the idea. "Is that a good thing? Does it look alright?"

"Oh yes," Roxanne smiled, head dipping forward. "Very sexy."

She was rewarded by his satisfied smile, and the faintest of color on his cheeks. How had she never seen him blush before, she wondered- or was it simply more noticeable against his paler skin tone?

"Naturally," he replied in his normal self-assured tone before he blinked, looking confused again. "And why can't I invent a cure?"

"Minion's orders," She teased, a grin on her face. "You're grounded."

Megamind pouted at the reminder, folding his arms across his chest, shoulders bunching as he leaned forward a bit. Roxanne resisted the urge to roll her eyes as his childish display of unhappiness.

"You shouldn't work when you're sick anyway," she pointed out. "You just barely made it to the couch."

"You're saying I'm too sick to make a cure for my own illness," he summarized, with that incredulous look on his face.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Roxanne quipped, smothering a grin.

"Oh yes, quite Ironic," Megamind replied, slouching back on the couch with his arms still folded. "The kind of irony that my life seems to be based on apparently."

He looked away from her, his shoulders relaxing from there previous tense state, his eyes distant. Did he seem paler again? Or was it just his sudden gloomy demeanor that made her think so? Roxanne held back a sigh as she sat down beside him, although closer to the edge of the couch, and placed a hand on his knee. The reaction was immediate as he turned to her, expression melting into surprise.

"Irony, hm?" she mused, offering him a warm smile. "Kind of like your greatest hero turning out to be the guy who frequently use to kidnap you?"

She watched his face closely as he seemed to consider what she had just said, a flicker of regret and guilt from his previous actions, then surprise as he realized what she'd just confessed, eyes softening with gratitude, and a bit of pride in the smile that suddenly lit his face.

"Greatest hero, huh?" He lifted one eyebrow, his smile more smug.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed her agreement, her smile coy as she leaned toward him. "Did you know that blue is my favorite color?"

She had half hoped that the comment would make him blush again, stumble over his words as he often did when she caught him off guard, but he maintained himself.

"Oh, really?" his voice lowered just slightly, his smile confident as his hand came to rest on top of hers. "And why is that?"

"Well.." She let her gaze travel up as if considering her answer, but the smile never left her face. "It _is _a popular primary color." her eyes met his, and his smug expression quickly left.

She laughed inside her throat, giving his knee a reassuring squeeze, letting him know that there was no bitter feelings in what she had just said. He seemed to recognize her playful teasing for what it was, and his smile became more gentle, warmer, his gaze softer.

"You're eyes are very blue." he mused, almost sounding a bit dazed. "They're quite striking- captivating really."

The way he said that, as if it were a fact, an observation, rather than some cheesy romantic line, warmed her more than anything. During the exchange they had both been gradually moving their faces closer to each others, and now their foreheads were almost touching. He looked at her with that dreamy half lidded gaze of his, his smile content as he made to close the distance between them and capture her lips with his, and she almost let him. Almost. At the last second she seemed to catch herself, pulling back, her hand going to his shoulder to help maintain distance.

"Whoa there, Romeo," she said, "Not so fast."

The look on his face was almost heartbreaking in its disappointment, his confusion. The look changed to deep insecurity and panic before she could even explain herself and he began babbling.

"I'm sorry! I thought that- and you were- and we had before but not since I-" he broke off into a few coughs, and Roxanne patted his back helpfully.

"Hey, hey, take it easy" She sighed, although a bit guilty at how he'd interpreted her actions. "It's nothing personal, really, I just-"

"No, of course not." he continued as he regained his breathe, sending her an rueful look. "Clearly my timing was ill-conceived. You still require time to sort out your feelings for me- this is understandable. I apologize for my forward behavior."

Roxanne blinked at his reasoning, and his honesty. Since the defeat of Titan, the two had not made any clear distinction of what their relationship was- all Megamind was certain of was that she'd forgiven him, that she still seemed to enjoy his company, and that she was proud of his new role as hero. It had all been so busy since then, that Roxanne had not thought to label their relationship- let things cool down, she'd thought. Megamind had not pressured her in the slightest, which was both surprising and welcoming. It had not occurred to her that he may have been afraid to even ask- to even assume. Had he thought she'd turn her back on him the moment it was called into question? Did he really hold that much insecurity over her feelings for him? If the way he was acting now was any indication then the answer was yes. Megamind was nervously fumbling with one of the buttons on his pajama top, eyes down cast, clearly awaiting some sort of trial.

"Megamind," She sighed, but her expression was compassionate. "Look at me."

He flinched before lifting his head, that hurt, vulnerable look on his face. It struck her in that moment, the last time she had seen that expression, standing out in the rain with him. She'd been angry, hurt, she'd felt betrayed….and she had looked into those sad green eyes and felt justified when those cruel words left her lips. _'Do you really think that I would ever be with you?'_. God, how could she have said that? It was no wonder he expected…

"Megamind," She said his name again, gathering her emotions. "You don't have to be sorry- to be completely honest, I would have loved to have kissed you."

His face lit up hopefully, "You would?"

She smiled, "What kind of Girlfriend would I be if I didn't?"

His eyes widened, his breath hitched in his throat, he looked faint for a moment as he brought a hand to his head, disbelieving.

"Girlfriend," he breathed the word, still looking at her in a dazed sense of wonder.

She smiled, poking him lighting in the chest, "You better believed it, partner."

He smiled suddenly, awed, but then seemed to remember something and frowned again in confusion.

"Why did you push me away then?" he asked, tilting his head. "To my understanding, isn't it customary for a couple to engage in lip contact?"

She smiled at his phrasing.

"Have you forgotten already that you're sick?" Roxanne asked, head tilted in amusement.

"That's nearly impossible," he answered, sighing as he rubbed his forehead with one hand. "Especially with all the reminders."

"Well, I just didn't want to catch whatever it is you have." She finished, suddenly looking apologetic. "I didn't mean for you to think…well…that I didn't _want _to kiss you."

He looked relieved, although he tried to cover it up with his usual display of Bravo.

"Of course not! Naturally you would desire to have such contact with one so handsome as myself."

She smiled even as she rolled her eyes. "Naturally."

"And we can't have you sick," he continued, frowning to himself, "No I wouldn't like that at all- it's quite unpleasant." he turned back to her questioningly. "Am I to assume that all forms of affection are herby prohibited?"

She laughed a bit at this.

"No, of course not." she replied, "But kissing will definitely have to wait till after you've recovered."

Megamind frowned in a disapproving way, "It's like being punished for being sick. Where's the justice in that?"

She smirked. "Think of it as an incentive to get better."

"Oh, that's just cruel," he pouted playfully, and Roxanne chuckled.

Megamind smiled at the sound, but as something else suddenly occurred to him he frowned.

"Where is Minion?" he glanced about the room, "Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Roxanne blinked, feeling guilty for not noticing herself.

"I'm not sure." She replied, frowning herself as she looked back to the door, as if Minion would suddenly come walking through. "He has been gone a while...plenty of enough time to get a blanket."

"Do you suppose he's angry with me?" Megamind asked, looking up at Roxanne. "I have not been in the greatest of moods lately and I...I tend to take for granted the things he does for me- as well as his concern regarding my health."

Roxanne stared in surprised- where was all this sudden insight coming from? Being sick tended to make most people less perceptive.

"I'm sure he's not upset with you." she replied, knowing how tolerant Minion was. "But I think maybe I should go look for him, make sure everything is okay."

He nodded. "Good idea. I-"

"_You,_" she interrupted, "Are going to lay down and get some rest."

He sighed.

"Right. Rest." he reluctantly laid out on the couch, looking quite out of place.

"I still can't believe you don't have a bed." She mused out loud.

He moved his shoulder in an attempt at a shrug, "I wouldn't use it anyway."

She frowned.

"Besides," he proclaimed, finger pointing out into the air. "Evil never rests!"

He caught her disapprovingly look and quickly continued, "Which is why_ I_, as the _hero_, must remain ever vigilant as well."

She smirked. "Nice save."

He grinned sheepishly up at her and was stunned when she un-expectantly leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his head.

"Get some rest." she stood, smiling teasingly down at his surprised expression, "and get better _really_ soon," she winked, and then turned toward the door.

He watched her leave, captivated.

It wasn't until she was completely out of the room that he allowed himself to relax into the couch. He was exhausted, and he was only made more aware of the fact now that Roxanne had left, leaving him with no further distractions from his fatigue. He curled up on his side, tugging his cape around him to make up for the lack of blanket, his eyes sliding shut automatically. He thought again about Roxanne's coy smile, her touch, the way she had intentionally swung her hips as she walked out of the room, and he smirked to himself.

"Temptress."

* * *

**Once again sorry for the rushed ending... can't help it. I get lazy toward the end of my chapters, and I have no other excuse.**

**Anyway...Reviews? Nice reviews, I hope.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays! I have to say that even though I love Christmas, I'm relieved that it's over. Whew!**

**Also, I'm sorry for the wait. I wish this chapter was more exciting because you guys definitely deserve a good read after all the nice reviews you sent me. Seriously! Thank you! ^_^**

**This chapter is mostly just Roxanne, with a bit of Minion at the end, but I hope you guys don't mind.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

As Roxanne wandered aimlessly through the lair, she wondered what had made her think Minion would be so easy to find; the place was, after all, a very large warehouse with many different rooms, and she had no way of knowing where Minion could have gone. She silently admonished herself for not asking Megamind, at the very least he would know where his blanket was kept- if that was even the reason for Minions extended absence. Could something have happened to him? Roxanne shook her head at the sudden worried thought.

_'Don't be silly,'_ she chided herself. _'Minion can take care of himself- he has a robotic gorilla body for heavens sake. Plus, what could happen to him here? He knows his way around and it's not like he's in any danger. Right?"_

With these thoughts in mind she cautiously opened another door, still a bit wary of any room that might be housing a pit of hungry alligators- evil or not, Megamind was still in the process of remodeling and one can't be too careful. She was almost disappointed to find another large dimly lit room, containing what looked like spare circuit boards and machinery and even some boxes; all in all, it looked like someone was about to have an enormous yard sale.

"Minion?"

She made her way into the room, looking around.

"Are you in here somewhere?" she called out uncertainly.

The only response Roxanne received was the echo of her own voice.

No sign of Minion.

Had she really expected anything different?

With a sigh that was more frustrated than worried, she turned to leave, noticing with a start that the door was closed. She hadn't shut the door behind her, had she?

A sound- like the buzz of electricity- whirled behind her and she turned, heart pounding.

"Hello?"

Again her voice echoed in room, but the silence that followed was more unnerving than reassuring. She let out a deep breath, running a hand through her short hair.

_'Okay, calm down.'_ she told herself, trying to ignore the sudden unsettling feeling in her stomach. _'There's nothing here. No sense in getting all worked up over-'_

It was at that point that she turned back around, coming face to face with the glowing red lens of one of Megamind's Brainbots- which had apparently been hovering just behind her. Unable to stop herself, Roxanne screamed- more out of surprise than actually fear- and then quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

Oddly enough the Brainbot seemed just as startled by her yell, emitting an alarmed serious of beeps and a small bark as it jumped back from her. Before she could even consider the idea of running, two more Brainbots entered from either side of the room and were closing in on her.

Despite Megamind's orders for the Brainbots within the city not to harm anyone, Roxanne wasn't sure the same applied for those within the lair. This _was_ Megamind's home after all. Would they see her as an intruder? She'd been in the lair several times since Megamind had become the city's new hero, but she was always in the company of either Minion or Megamind himself. Would that matter now?

When the other Brainbots reached her side, Roxanne braced herself, knowing they wouldn't actually harm her, but still being prepared for clawed tentacles to pull her off the ground and 'escort' her from the premises. When all three machines turned their backs to her, tentacles raised defensively and their dome-like heads darting from side to side, she was understandably confused. Were they malfunctioning?

_'It figures.'_ she thought sardonically. _'I would pick the room with the defective robots in it.'_

The three Brainbots continued to hover in a tight circle around her, before letting out a serious of beeping sounds to one another. Then as if deciding there was no actual danger present, they lowered their claws and turned to face her. Roxanne-still wary of their strange behavior- hoped they would just decide she wasn't a threat and go about their business.

"Bow! Bow!"

The first Brainbot bobbed before her, it's red lens extending and moving forward to nudge her hand. She pulled back, uncertain, and was surprised when all three Brainbots let out a small whine that sounded oddly disappointed. She frowned thoughtfully... they were acting almost like..oh!

_'Of course!'_ she thought to herself, shaking her head and feeling silly for not realizing it sooner.

Megamind had explained to her before that although the Brainbots were built to assist him, whenever they weren't performing any assigned task, they acted very much like pets. Suddenly their behavior toward her didn't seem so strange- she'd seen them react a similar way toward Megamind himself. Of course, Megamind was also the _only_ one she'd seen them act that way around, but still. It did make sense.

_'And when I screamed..' _she suddenly realized. _'They thought I was in danger. They were acting like little robotic guard dogs.'_

She grinned at the bots before her and leaned down slightly.

"Were you trying to protect me?" she asked sweetly, wondering if she should feel foolish for talking to them in such a way, but encouraged by the Brainbot's sudden enthusiasm to her words.

"Bow!"

"Bow! Bow!"

Smiling she reached her hand out, hesitating just a moment before touching the top of one of the dome-like heads. Beneath the glass plating blue electricity danced up to harmlessly touch her finger tips, the little machine bobbed happily before her, admitting a low buzzing sound that sounded almost like a purr. She laughed slightly as the other two Brainbots tried to nudge the happy bot- their brother?- out of the way to receive some affection as well.

"Ah ah ah," she waved a finger at them, "Be nice."

She was surprised when they actually seemed to listen to her, ceasing their struggles with one another to stare up at her imploringly.

"Good!" she praised, though still not entirely over her surprise.

"You're good little bots, aren't you?" she cooed at them again. "Yes, yes you are!"

The Brainbots let out happy beeps and barks as they circled around her in excitement, prompting another laugh from Roxanne at their playful antics. Who knew these little machines- with their pointy spikes and sharp looking metal teeth and claws- could actually be so…loveable.

"Ahem."

At the sound of someone politely clearing their throat, Roxanne turned to the hulking figure standing in the now open door way.

"Minion!" she blinked in surprise, and then smiled in relief. "There you are!"

"Um..yes, here I am," Minion blinked, frowning lightly to himself. "Is everything alright, Miss Ritchi? Why are you in one of our old storage rooms?"

Roxanne felt suddenly embarrassed, although she let the emotion pass through her quickly, straightening her posture and smoothing out the wrinkles in her shirt.

"I was looking for you," she explained, letting some of her previous concern show through. "You'd been gone longer than we thought you'd be."

"Oh!" Minion seemed genuinely surprised, and then offered up an apolgetic grin. "Sorry about that. I hadn't intended on taking so long."

Roxanne then noticed the tray he was carrying, which held what looked like a bowl, wash cloth, bottle of Tylenol and glass of water. A blanket was draped over one of his shoulders, dark blue and covered in stars.

"Making sure you're prepared?" she asked, grinning up at him.

Inside the dome, Minion bobbed his head in agreement.

"Sir has never been ill before and I wasn't sure what I would need," the fish explained. "So I did a little research- based on what symptoms I was able to recognize."

"Research?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yes." Minion grinned, "Google can be quite helpful."

"Ah, yes." Roxanne grinned even more, imagining Minions hulking form hunch before a computer screen, looking up ways to help Megamind- it was as amusing as it was touching. "What did you find exactly?"

Again Minion frowned.

"I'm afraid I didn't have much to go on- there was an array of possible illnesses to choose from and some were a bit frightening."

Roxanne offered him a sympathetic look.

"But it seems more plausible that he's contracted a cold, or most likely the flu."

Roxanne nodded, already having thought so herself.

"Most of your advice was correct as well, Miss Ritchi," Minion praised, grinning at her. "Rest and fluids! I've also found some Tylenol to help with his headache and possible fever- as well as a damp wash cloth."

Roxanne smiled. "I think that's an excellent idea."

"I was just on my way back when I heard you scream," Minion continued, and Roxanne actually felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she blushed. "Are you sure you're alright, Miss Ritchi?"

"Of course!" she laughed, "I just…um…was-"

A small nudge on her elbow brought her attention to the Brainbot at her side; just one, as it seemed the other two had lost interest during the discussion and realized they weren't getting anymore attention.

"Bow!"

Roxanne chuckled slightly, a far more genuine sound than her previous laughter.

"I was a bit.._startled_.. by this little guy," she admitted, patting the bot affectionately on it's head.

Minion grinned widely at her, "It certainly looked as though you were enjoying yourself."

"I was, actually," she said, sounding pleasantly surprised, and not at all embarrassed that Minion had seen the way she'd been acting. "I know Megamind mentioned making some modifications but I didn't expect that big of a change. Are they that friendly with everyone?"

"Oh no, not everyone." Minion answered, and when Roxanne gave him a questioning look he stumbled a bit over his words. "What I mean is that…um…maybe you should ask Sir about it once he's feeling better. He could explain it better than I could."

"I think I just might." Roxanne replied, her curiosity sparked by Minion's sudden nervousness.

"Excellent. I guess that means we should be getting back," Minion then turned toward the door, relieved that he would not have to explain anything.

After all, Megamind had seemed embarrassed enough just admitting to Minion that he had programmed the Brainbots to recognize Roxanne as 'Mommy'; he was sure that his boss didn't want him repeating that to the reporter herself. Still, Minion had a feeling that the subject was not closed, and that Megamind would probably be upset with him later for his slip up.

"Bow! Bow!"

"Is he bothering you, Miss Ritchi?" Minion asked, noticing the brainbot floating obediently along side her.

"No, he's fine." Roxanne replied, reaching over to pat the little machines head again- something that seemed so very natural to do now- realizing she had already referred to the bot as a 'he'.

She supposed their was nothing wrong with getting familiar and comfortable with them though. She was already more at ease than any normal person should be, but she supposed her continuous exposure to deadly torturous devices and her own encounters through various kidnapping probably had something to do with it.

Still, she looked forward to the day when she would be familiar with all aspects of Megamind's life…and with everyone in it too. Which reminded her-

"Minion?"

The little fish turned his own body to face her, but allowed the robotic suit to continue facing forward as they walked along.

"Yes, Miss Ritchi?" he asked, in his pleasant inquiring voice.

She gave him a sincere, although slightly exasperated smile.

"Please call me Roxanne."

* * *

**Don't like my ending.**

**Anyway...please continue to leave nice encouraging reviews (pretty please?).**

**I promise we'll be getting back to Megamind in the next chapter.**

**Let me know what I'm doing in the story that you like, that way I can try to...well...to continue doing it. lol :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Been snowed in at the house for the last two days...tomorrow will be three *eye twitches***

**Anyway, the good news is I finished the new chapter and it's much longer than I had originally intended. YAH! **

**Also, I almost have 100 reviews! You guys are the best! Hopefully I'll reach the 100 mark after this chapter. THANK YOU!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The first thing Megamind thought as he regained consciousness was that he had only just fallen asleep. The second thing, of which he was certain, was that something-if not himself-was on fire; the room was uncomfortable hot, the air thick, and even his skin felt dry and itchy. He tried to open his eyes, to at least reassure himself that the room hadn't burst into flames (perhaps the result of some failed experiment?), but each eyelid seemed to weigh a ton. He wanted to move, try and escape the discomfort around him, but his limps felt heavy and uncooperative. He let out a small grunt of frustration at his bodies unresponsiveness, but even that small sound sent him into a fit of dry coughs that scraped the inside of his throat.

As he tried to get his coughing under control, he felt a strong supportive hand on his back easing him into an upright position. His head lulled forward, he felt dizzy and sick, trying to swallow only to find his mouth completely dry. He let out another small cough, as the person behind him shifted their grip to his shoulders, holding him in place with measured carefulness.

"Sir?"

Minion's voice seemed far away, yet he could feel his friends cool metal grip on his shoulders even through his pajamas, causing him to shiver. Megamind groaned in annoyance as Minion gently shook him, saying his name again, trying to coax him awake. He tried to speak, to tell Minion that he **_was_** awake and to stop his incessant shaking, but what came out sounded more like "M..'ake..s'op Mi'n."

Despite his nonsensical mumbling, Minion did indeed stop moving him, most likely in confusion as he tried to decipher his words. Megamind sighed inwardly as the dizziness began to fade, leaving only the dull ache in his head, and the desire to slip once again into blissful unconsciousness. When another hand came to gently cup the side of his face, too small and delicate to be Minions, his brow furrowed in confusion. Who-

"Megamind?"

That voice-both firm and gentle-brought forth an array of memories all at once; wind blown hair, warm laughter, shy glances, coy smiles, hands that didn't hesitate to touch him, and beautiful sapphire eyes.

**_Roxanne!_**

Like a light penetrating through fog, his mind cleared and his eyes-which had remained stubbornly closed- popped open. His head jerked upright and he blinked, his vision blurry and distorted from sleep, and the light- despite its relatively low intensity- sent a spike of pain through his skull. He winced, a low hiss escaping him as he closed his eyes against the discomfort, ducking his head back down. The hand that had been resting on the side of his face withdrew, he could hear Roxanne's concerned voice but the words themselves were lost on him.

He was instantly annoyed with himself for not being able to suppress the pain and at least speak- with actual words- to Roxanne; dismiss some of the worry he could hear in her voice. He inwardly grimaced at how weak and pathetic he must look to her, but held on to the hope that she would not think less of him for it.

So lost within his own condemning thoughts, and struggling to push aside the throbbing in his skull, he was startled by the sudden presence of Roxanne's delicate hands on either side of his head. Slowly and gently Roxanne's cool fingertips began massaging his temples, and he felt tension drain from his shoulders as the pain in his cranium miraculously began to dull. He practically melted under her touch, and if not for Minions continued support from behind he was sure he would have collapsed back onto the couch. Was there anything Roxanne couldn't do, he wondered, as the crinkles in his forehead finally smoothed out.

"Megamind?"

Just as he thought he would fall asleep, lulled by Roxanne's gentle touch, the sound of her voice brought him back again. He opened his eyes more slowly this time, so the light wouldn't bother him, but his vision was still blurred around the edges- Roxanne herself looked positively angelic in his hazy vision.

"Hm?" was the only semi-intelligent thing he could manage, despite his desire to tell her how beautiful she was.

Roxanne smiled gently at him, her hands still working their magic.

"Better?" She asked.

He gave the smallest of nods, his lips turning upward into a gentle smile as he hummed in agreement.

"Good."

Her hands pulled away, and a flicker of disappointment went through him- did she really have to stop?

"Sir?"

He nearly jumped at the close proximity of Minion's voice, regretting the sharp turn of his head as he tried to look back at him-definitely a bad idea.

"How are you feeling?"

How was he feeling? Megamind had the urge to reply with a sarcastic 'Fantastic, Minion! How do you think I feel?', but not only would that be an incredibly insensitive reply to Minions obvious concern, it required too much effort to say a that moment.

So with a short sigh, he settled for a quiet and honest reply.

"Tired."

His answer was met with an uncomfortable pause and he turned his focus back on Roxanne, who was seated on the edge of couch- his own lean frame leaving plenty of room for her to fit beside him. He didn't like the worried look on her face, especially if he was the reason for it.

"So," he cleared his throat, his mouth still too dry to swallow, but his voice gaining back some life. "I hadn't realized there was a time limit on this 'rest' that I required."

Roxanne's eyes widened slightly, although there was no accusation in Megamind tiredly confused voice.

"Oh, no, there isn't." She gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry we had to wake you up, but you're overheated- and Minion doesn't remember when you last had anything to drink. I didn't want you to get dehydrated."

"Dehydrated?" he questioned, imagining himself as small blue cube- how on Earth did she think that would happen to him? Just because he was a little hot and thirs-Oh! "Oh! Dehydrated. Right."

He winced in embarrassment at his momentary confusion. His magnificently superior brain was certainly failing him as of lately.

"Are you alright?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes. Fine." Megamind responded. "I just…um..forgot."

"Forgot?" Minion's voice behind him was confused. "But you don't forget-"

"Momentary lapse in judgment then." he corrected impatiently, the words becoming painful to speak, and he brought a hand up to rub his sore throat.

"Here."

He looked up as Roxanne offered him a tall glass of water, an understanding look on her face. He accepted the glass gratefully, the cold surface against his hand causing another small tremble to overcome him. He thanked her quietly and brought the glass up to his mouth to drink; the water wet his lips and tongue, and the cool liquid felt soothing on his sore throat. His eyes widened slightly as he realized just how thirsty he was and he eagerly began gulping the water down.

"Whoa, hey now," Roxanne's hand came over his own, pulling the glass away from his mouth.

He sent her a confused and somewhat betrayed look.

"You can't just guzzle it down like that," she gently scolded him. "You'll make yourself sick."

He frowned at her reasoning.

"I thought I was already sick," he complained, still confused. "Isn't that the whole point behind getting 'rest and plenty of fluids'?"

Had he missed something here?

Roxanne sighed, "Just take it easy, okay?"

He brought his free hand up to rub the side of his head as nodded slightly to Roxanne so she would release her hold on his glass. He brought the glass to his lips again, still watching her, and cautiously took a sip before pulling back. Roxanne's satisfied expression was enough of a reason to take her advice.

"Oh. Wait a minute, Sir."

Minion shifted behind him, using only one hand to support him- although by now he was sitting up, more or less, on his own- reaching over toward a table that had been placed by the couch. Megamind noted absently the bowl of water and wash cloth- did they think he was dirty too? Minion, however, picked up a small plastic bottle.

"This should help with that headache of yours, Sir, and your fever as well."

Megamind leaned forward, letting Minion know that he no longer needed assistance in sitting up, and with only a moments hesitation Minion pulled away to open the bottle. He carefully shook out two white pills, offering them up to his blue companion.

"Here you go, Sir."

Megamind frowned at the two small pills now in his hand- he really did detest having to take them whenever he got headaches, and only ever did if they were especially bad, or if Minion didn't stop insisting.

He sighed, tossing the pills into his mouth and following up with a drink of water to quickly wash them down.

"Thank you, Minion."

"You're welcome, Sir."

Now that Minion had moved from behind him, he could get a clear view of his fishy companion for the first time since awakening, and was reminded of his prolonged absence before. As he opened his mouth to ask what had taken his friend so long, Roxanne spoke up first.

"So you can take Tylenol?"

He blinked, redirecting his attention toward her in confusion.

"Yes." he replied slowly and carefully, not understanding why she would ask- clearly she had just seen him swallow the two pills.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, although she looked a bit embarrassed.

"What I mean is- you don't have a problem taking regular medicines?" she corrected. "I thought I should make sure before I leave to-"

"You're leaving?"

He hadn't meant to sound so pathetically desperate, but couldn't deny the sudden anxiety and disappointment that came with the thought of her departure.

Roxanne's eyes had also widened at his exclamation, but noticing his embarrassed wince, a gentle smile came to her face.

"I'm only leaving for a little while-to pick up a few things." She explained. "It's another reason I wanted to wake you up. I was going to get some medicine for you, but wasn't sure if you would be able to take it. Minion wasn't entirely sure either."

"Oh." understanding lit his face.

"I almost forgot that you weren't…well..human." Roxanne admitted, offering a grin that was both embarrassed and somewhat apologetic.

If she thought he would be offended by the remark then she was sorely mistake, as Megamind found himself smiling at her in genuine gratitude. He was glad that she didn't see him differently from any other person, and he realized that she never really had, even when he'd been the villain. She had never seemed repulsed or frightened by his appearance, and had never made rude assumptions or comments about it.

Perhaps someday he would admit to her that it was one of the reasons he had always enjoyed kidnapping her- despite what an untraditional damsel in distress she had been- her own witty banter coupled by her complete ease with his appearance had always made him feel so…normal.

"Um, Megamind?"

He blinked, realizing he had drifted into his own thoughts, and finally noticing Roxanne's questioning expression.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," he moved to sit up more, swinging his legs over the side of the couch, noticing for the first time the thin blanket that had been covering him.

"That's a good question." he continued, setting his glass on the table as he looked up at her, "I can assure you however, that despite my foreign appearance, my physiology is actually very similar to humans."

Roxanne's eyebrows rose in genuine curiosity. "Really?"

Megamind nodded, not at all hesitant about sharing the knowledge with her, and actually very happy to see her interest in learning more about him.

"There are some minor difference; for instance, my temperature is just a few degrees higher than an average persons."

"Minion did mention that." Roxanne commented, smiling a bit. "You felt like you were burning up, but he said it probably wasn't as bad as it seemed."

Megamind winced slightly.

"I suppose I should have mentioned that little fact beforehand," he realized outloud.

"It's fine." She dismissed his apologetic look with a wave of her hand. "I didn't really think to ask. So.. anything else?"

Megamind grinned, taking pride in the next bit of information.

"Well, my bones are stronger, my skins a little more durable, and I heal at a more accelerated rate."

Roxanne nodded, having already witnessed this herself after Megamind's battle with Tighten. Although he had collapsed after their short lived celebration, his injuries were numerous but relatively minor, and within a few days there was nothing but bruising and sore muscles left behind.

"Other than that- and my superior brain capacity- everything is very much the same." Megamind paused, looking thoughtful. "I hypothesize that such similarities were the reason my parents chose to send me to this planet. If they even had the time to look into the matter, what with the planet being sucked inside a black hole and all."

He said this all with an air of curious indifference, and Roxanne could only stare with open-mouthed astonishment. Then as Megamind seemed to get lost within his own thoughts, she could see a glimmer of sadness in his emerald green eyes.

"Sir?"

Minion had noticed the look as well, and his voice was quietly concerned.

"Huh? Oh!" Megamind blinked and then sighed to himself in annoyance. "I can't seem to keep my thoughts in order. Sorry."

"Perfectly understandable, Sir." Minion intoned.

"He's right." Roxanne agreed. "And besides, I need to stop stalling and get going anyway."

"Or you could stay." Megamind suggested, giving her a hopeful look. "That's always an option."

Roxanne smirked down at him.

"What?" Megamind asked innocently. "I'm just saying."

Roxanne laughed.

"Miss Rit- I mean, Roxanne," Minion piped up, trying to remember to use the reporters first name as she had suggested. "I could always go to the store. You don't have to trouble yourself with-"

Roxanne held up a hand, stopping Minions reply.

"I appreciate it, Minion" she grinned at him, "But there's a few things I need for myself as well, and I'll only be gone a short while."

She looked back at Megamind and smiled reassuring.

"I really will be right back." she confirmed once again.

Megamind nodded, although his expression still looked sad. Smiling indulgently, Roxanne leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, pulling back just enough to whisper into his ear.

"I promise."

As she pulled away, she noticed the stunned, amazed expression on her boyfriends face. That such simple displays of affection could affect him, made her heart melt- it was really quite endearing.

"Okay?" she asked, just to see if he was still with her.

He looked up, still amazed but with a dreamy smile on his face.

he nodded, his voice a mere whisper. "Okay."

She suppressed the giggle that threatened to escape and smiled.

"Good." she reached for her purse, laying at the end of the couch. "Make sure you finish the water and try to get back to sleep. No waiting up for me."

As she noticed him pout, she realized he had been intending to do just that.

"I'm serious." she replied, adopting a stern expression. "You need your rest."

"I _was_ resting, remember?" he asked pointedly.

She rolled her eyes, and then redirected her gaze to Minion.

"Make sure he gets some rest?" she asked.

Minion grinned. "Absolutely, Miss Ritchi!"

As Megamind sputtered in indignation, Roxanne turned to leave, shaking her head at Megamind's antics.

Still...she couldn't help but think about what he'd told her, the look that had briefly come across his face after he'd mentioned his parents and his planet. Sucked into a black hole? Her heart clenched at the thought.

"Bow! Bow!

She let out a gust of air that was almost a laugh as the Brainbot- the same one that had followed her back into the room and had been hovering nearby- came to follow along side her.

"Ya know," she began, looking over at the bot with a slight smile. "If you're going to insist on following me around, then I'm probably going to have to give you a name."

As if understanding her (and really, why wouldn't they understand?) the Brainbot turned toward her with a surprised yet happy bark.

Roxanne grinned.

"Hmm…how about," she frowned in thought.

"Brainy?" she suggested, her voice uncertain.

The little brain-bot let out an unhappy hum, shaking its dome head in such obvious disapproval that Roxanne laughed.

"Okay, okay. I didn't much like that one either." she patted his head, placating him. "Don't worry. I'll think of something."

"Bow!"

* * *

**WHOO!**

**I don't know what to say. lol. OH! I do realize that Minion called Roxanne 'Miss Ritchi' at the end there, but old habits die hard. **

**Please leave a review! XD**

**Oh! And any suggestions for what Roxanne should name the Brainbot will be taken into consideration. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**FORGIVE ME!**

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I seriously had issues with this chapter- although I realized I was trying to fit too much in and actually had to let go of some of my ideas (it was difficult). Writers Block plagued me!**

**I'm still not happy with this chapter, but making you guys wait longer would have been pointless (and cruel) because I didn't know what i wanted to change about it. I'm still frustrated with myself over the whole thing. Not to mention reluctant and nervous about posting this.**

***sigh* **

**Anyway...this Chapter is all about Megamind and Minion (love those guys). So read on, my friends!**

* * *

Megamind watched Roxanne's retreating form, his fingers curling around the fabric of the blanket still in his lap as she disappeared from view. He tried to push the strange, sudden desperation from his mind- the longing for Roxanne's presence, as well as the fear that she would not return. It didn't even make sense in his brilliant blue head- It wasn't as though she were leaving for all eternity….it was just a quick trip to the store. If anything he should consider himself lucky to be spared further embarrassment and humiliation from being seen in such a pathetic state.

So why did he want so badly to call her back?….If only just to see her face? To hear her soft kind voice, reassuring him once again that-

"She'll be back, Sir."

Megamind gave a startled jerk at the sound of Minions voice, despite it's low and comforting tone. He looked up at his companion, Minion's expression mirroring his voice in it's gentle assurance.

"Oh, um, yes of course!" Megamind agreed, nodding as if he hadn't doubted it for even a moment. "I know that."

"Just making sure, Sir." Minion replied, smiling back at him knowingly. "You seemed a little distracted, and upset as well. I thought you might be worried about it."

"Don't be silly," Megamind waved one hand at him weakly, "Of course I know she'll be back, Minion. She promised after all!" he raised a declaratory finger, "And Roxanne is a women of integrity above all else- to even question it would be a stain her unfathomable reputation!"

"Oh I agree, Sir," Minion nodded empathetically. "I've always found Miss Ritchi to be a very honest individual, and she has no reason to lie to you- especially now."

Megamind relaxed marginally, finding comfort in his own truthful words and Minion's eager reassurance.

"Yes, yes of course." He nodded thoughtfully to himself. "Roxanne wouldn't lie to me. After all, She-" he paused for a moment, straightening in his seat."-She _is_ my Girlfriend."

He said this with a touch of defiance, as if he expected someone to refute the claim, but when he turned his attention back toward Minion he looked happy...proud- eager to share this most vital of information with his life long friend and curious to see his reaction.

Minion did not disappoint; he gasped, a wide toothy grin overcoming his face, his fins spread out in an excited flutter.

"Oh! Sir, that's fantastic!" the fish all but gushed, robotic hands clasping in front of him. "I was just sure she felt that way about you, even before that little kiss she gave you."

Megamind blushed slightly at the reminder, but otherwise gave his friend a look of surprise and disbelief.

"What do you mean 'you knew'? How could you know before I did?" his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"She told you, didn't she?" he accused. "Minion! You're suppose to tell me these things! I made a fool of myself thinking-"

"Oh, she didn't tell me, Sir." Minion replied calmly. "At least not out right. I just thought it seemed fairly obvious from the way she was acting that she had strong feelings for you."

"Strong feelings." Megamind repeated, his expression now one of curiosity and disbelief. "Really?"

"Oh absolutely, Sir."

"And you mean this in a purely non-platonic way, correct?"

Minion sighed at his masters refusal to believe that someone- anyone- could feel that way about him.

"I do mean in the romantic sense, Sir." he confirmed. "Like you said yourself, she _is_ your girlfriend."

Megamind took a moment to let this sink in- he had been shocked and awed to hear Roxanne confirm to him that she was indeed his girlfriend, and yet for some reason the implications of that had not fully set it. Having confirmed her status out loud to Minion just now, and then hearing Minion's claim that Roxanne feelings were obvious, and more than just friendly…. It somehow made it all so… real.

Roxanne would be back- not just because she had promised, but because she had strong (romantic?) feelings for him. That she may even possibly…_love_ him?

_'Roxanne? Love me?'_

"Sir?" Minion questioned, concerned by his friends now dazed expression.

Megamind blinked, turning toward him, and the smile that suddenly lit his face was pure and happy, reflecting the kind of innocence that Minion had only seen in him as a child- before he had been rejected so openly by his peers, and drawn toward the world of villainy. Even his somewhat pale complexion did not take away from the honest joy in his expression.

"Minion this…this is incredible!" he exclaimed, ignoring the ache of his throat brought on by his raised voice. "Do you realize what this means?"

Minion gave him a confused look.

"Um…that you and Miss Ritchi are…uh…in a relationship?" he guessed.

"Precisely!" Megamind jumped up from his seat, slightly unsteady, but unable to contain himself. "A _re-lotion-ship_, Minion! The joining of two people who share a mutual romantic interest in one another- feelings of strong affection or regard!" his sudden excitement and elation changed to a note of panic as he looked about. "Minion, quick! I need flowers!"

"Flowers?" Minion asked, confused. "What for?"

"For Roxanne!" Megamind huffed impatiently, trying to ignore the growing tickle in his throat "I need an offering of some kind to express to her my feelings of affection- and my positive reaction to our new_ re-lotion-ship_!" his voice cracked, and he winced at the painful catch in his throat, coughing lightly.

"Sir," Minion began, in the same patient way a teacher or parent would address a child. "I know you're excited, but I don't really think this is necessary-"

"Of course *cough* it's *cough cough* necessary." Megamind countered, words punctured by coughs that were becoming increasingly hard for him to suppress.

This did not go unnoticed by Minion, who frowned at the way his Master's face had begun to pale.

"Are you alright, Sir?"

Megamind tried to contain his coughs, waving a dismissive hand at Minion when he came toward him. He tried to speak, tell Minion that he was fine, that he just needed a moment to catch his breath- but he couldn't get the words out. The coughs were becoming deep and painful and He found himself suddenly doubling over, both hands covering his mouth, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Sir!"

Minion's worried exclamation did not go unheard, but still Megamind couldn't speak. He wasn't sure if it was his inability to draw in a full breath of air, or his bent over position, but he felt as if blood were rushing to his head and face. He felt dizzy, as if the room were tilting to one side, and his legs felt suddenly weak.

"Sir, please sit down," Minion urged, reaching out to force him back into his seat, and surprised when Megamind complied before he was able too; sitting down heavily on the edge of the couch as he continued to lean forward and cough.

"S-sir?" Minion nervously inquired, feeling quite helpless as he looked about for something that might help.

As the coughs began to slowly diminish, Megamind cautiously lowered one hand to lay flat over his chest with a small groan, rubbing as if he could remove the painful burning sensation that was still lingering there. It hurt…and he wondered if that was normal.

"Sir?"

At the sound of Minions voice he looked up, Realizing that his vision was obscured by the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

Minions face was still the picture of concern and worry, and when he spotted the half full glass of water he was offering, Megamind let out a shaky breath, relief coursing through him.

Removing the hand from his mouth, he accepted the glass silently- deciding not to voice his gratitude in case it brought back the horrible coughing that he had only just gotten rid of. He took a few small sips at first- remembering Roxanne's earlier words- but the glass was only half full and in no time he had emptied it completely.

He sighed as he rested his elbows on his knees, the glass hanging limp in his hand as he took in a deep breath. The ache in his chest had dulled but he closed his eyes against the lingering dizziness and utter exhaustion the coughing fit had brought upon him. He hardly noticed Minion taking the glass from his hand, and he certainly didn't hear his friends voice asking if he was okay.

Megamind was far too concerned with his inability to recall what he was doing before the coughing took hold of him. He brought one hand up to his head, massaging one side as he tried to get his thoughts back in order.

He was talking to Minion, wasn't he? Yes...yes he was. Arguing, maybe? Something about...flowers? Flowers. Why flowers..? That didn't make sense...why would he-Oh! Roxanne! Yes, that was it!

With a surge of relief the conversation with Minion began slowly coming back to him and with a start he realized that Minion's hand was on his shoulder and he was speaking to him in a near panicked voice.

"-Say something, Sir!"

His head shot up, Minion's anxious brown eyes pleading with him. How long had he been ignoring his friend's words? If Minion's frightened, overly concerned expression was any indicator then quite a while.

A part of Megamind truly regretted making his friend worry and knew he should apologize, or at the very least tell him that he was fine now, but his mind was still processing his early conversation and so-

"Do you think Roxanne would prefer _Choco-lottes_?"

Minion blinked, stunned for a moment, and then-

"_Sir!_"

Megamind winced at Minion's exasperated tone, but offered a pathetically innocent smile.

"What? You don't think she'd like it?" he brought a hand up to rub his throat, hating how scratchy his voice sounded.

For a moment there was silence, and then a sigh, as all the anger and annoyance seemed to leave his fishy companion.

"I'm sure she'd like it just fine, Sir."

Minion's voice was tired and defeated, his brown eyes directed downward, fins drooping. Megamind was stunned by the sudden display of negative emotions and found himself momentarily speechless.

"Well that's...um..good then. Yes." he nodded dumbly, but Minion didn't even look at him.

An uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he stared up at his best friends desolate expression.

"Minion?"

His voice came out sounding small and young- he didn't like it at all- but Minion's brown eyes instantly rose to meet his. For a moment Megamind wondered if they were going to suffer through an awkward silence when-

"You scared me, Sir."

Minions voice wasn't angry or accusing, nor did it possess the quality of parental disapproval either- his words were simply honest, and tinged with worry and fear.

"Oh."

The uncomfortable feeling in his gut intensified.

"Well I-" Megamind paused, frowning and trying to pushing aside the emotion. "I'm fine now- better, at least- so there's no sense in getting worked up over it."

He hadn't intended to sound so dismissive, and he was sure anyone else would have been annoyed with his insensitive response, but Minion looked grateful for the words, nodding with a touch of honest relief in his expression, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth upwards.

"Glad to hear it, Sir."

"Good."

Megamind nodded once and looked away, a chill running through him and he shivered, rubbing his arms absentmindedly. Wordlessly Minion reached for the discarded blanket on the floor and put it around his shoulders.

The thoughtful action only increased the unpleasant emotion inside him and Megamind found himself frowning, annoyed.

"Stop fussing Minion." he muttered, shrugging off his friends concern. "I'm not a child."

"Sorry, Sir." Minion answered dutifully. "I'm only trying to look after you."

Megamind let out an annoyed sound, both a sigh and a grunt of frustration.

"Yes, yes, I know! But I don't-"

Megamind stopped, his throat constricting as his brain caught up with the words he'd been about to say. That he didn't need Minion to look after him?

_'Code: I don't need you!'_

Those words echoed in his head, and he could recall with perfectly clarity the hurt, devastated expression on his friends face. He'd regretted the words as soon as they had left his lips before, too upset at Minion for making him face truths that he didn't want to face, and too stubborn to take it back. He had felt even worse when returning to the lair later, only to find that Minion wasn't there, that he had truly left him- and why shouldn't Minion have left? He'd been nothing but thoughtless.

Just like now.

Minion was being nothing but supportive, protective, and worried. And how was he treating him? Had he even thanked him? He'd certainly been grateful, he was sure he'd at least _thought_ that he should thank him, but he hadn't actually said the words...always assuming his friend would just _know_.

"Sir?" Minion voice was cautious, inquiring.

When Megamind looked up at him again, the feeling in his stomach returned and he knew now that it was guilt he was feeling- he'd been unable to identify it a moment ago, but now he was sure.

"Minion, I-" Megamind sighed, his heart feeling undeniably heavy, and his voice lowering. "I'm sorry."

Minion blinked.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

Megamind sighed again, propping his elbows on his knees as he rested his once again aching head into the palms of hands.

"I said I'm sorry," Megamind repeated, his voice heavy with remorse. "I'm not being very fair to you, Minion; I know you're only trying to help and I _do_ appreciate it."

Minion's previous stunned expression became one of kind amusement; truthfully, he'd already forgive Sir before the apology even came.

"You're welcome, Sir- and really it's fine," He smiled, as if the matter was of no concern. "You don't have to apologize. I know you're not feeling well. It's okay."

Megamind lifted his head up sharply, and Minion was thrown off guard by his Masters hurt almost angry expression.

"It's not okay, Minion!" his raised voice elected another cough from him.

"Sir, please don't shout." Minion held his hand out placating, "It only makes you cough more."

Megamind took in a calming breath before meeting Minion's gaze again, lowering his voice.

"It's not okay." he repeated, green eyes bright, but his expression still as determined. "I've taken you for granted over the years Minion, Disregarded your feelings, and have rarely ever apologized for it; always assuming that you would just forgive me."

"But I _do_ forgive you, Sir," Minion insisted, not liking how upset Megamind sounded over the matter, and wanting to reassure him like always. "I know you don't mean to-"

"That doesn't make it acceptable." Megamind countered. "You're not a slave, or some kind of hired help, Minion. You're my best friend, and I'm sorry if I made you believe otherwise- if I've_ treated_ you otherwise. I.. " he falter for a moment. "I can't guarantee that it won't happen again, as unfortunately I've grown accustom to not accounting for the feelings of others on a daily basis, but," He put on a determined expression again, his voice earnest. "I will try, Minion. I promise you."

During his small rant Minion's eyes had grown wide and shiny, stunned and touched by his masters sincere words.

"Oh, Sir," He sniffed, offering a watery smile. "T-thank you."

Megamind smiled back, and had to admit that he felt much better, despite his illness and quick return of his previous headache.

"Thank _you_, Minion."

Unable to contain it any longer, his fishy companion let out a small happy sob as he reached down to engulf him in a tight hug.

"Oomph!"

Megamind gave a muffled grunt; Minion wasn't always aware of the strength in his robotic limbs, and the hug was a bit constricting.

"I'm so proud of you, Sir!"

Megamind sighed, unwilling to push his friend away after having just promised to be more considerate, and a part of him welcoming the embrace. As a child Megamind recalled hugging Minion's sphere to his chest, or leaning his head against the glass whenever he need comfort or reassurance...he couldn't do that now (not with how Minion was hugging him) but with some effort he managed to awkwardly pat the fur of one of his robotic arms.

"Okay Minion," he grunted, uncomfortable in more ways than once. "I think that's enough sentimentality for one day- any more of this and more than just my ego is going to be bruised."

"Oh, Right!" Minion pulled back, grinning apologetically. "Sorry, Sir. I'm afraid I got a bit caught up in the moment. I hope I didn't hurt you."

Megamind scoffed, "It would take more than a hug to do that."

he winced a second later as a spike of pain went through his skull.

"Although," he admitted hoarsely, moving a hand to rub his throat, "This illness is taking more of a toll on me than I would like."

"Don't worry, Sir. Miss Ritchi will be back with Medicine soon, and I'm sure you'll be back to yourself in no time. Although," Minion hesitated a moment. "It might be best if you didn't talk so much."

Megamind gave him an annoyed, almost insulted look.

"It's just that I can't help but notice that it makes your coughing worse," Minion explained, "Maybe if you could refrain from raising your voice?"

"I don't think that will be too difficult," Megamind admitted, sighing. "I don't think I'm cable of doing so anymore."

Minion winced sympathetically, noticing his Master voice did sound raspy once again- all that talking could not have been good for his throat.

"I'll go get you some more water, Sir." he offered. "I'll bring a pitcher too- I think you'll need it."

"Good Idea, Minion. Thank you." He nodded. "You go get more water and I'll...uh...attend to some business of my own."

Megamind started to rise , his legs already wobbling, when Minion's hand found it's way to his shoulder gently forcing him back into his seat.

"Sir." Minion's voice was somewhat wary, his expression one of disapproval. "I thought we agreed; no more working."

Megamind made a small annoyed sound.

"I seem to recall you grounding me, yes." he agreed, reluctant. "But what I'm intending to do is hardly work-related."

Minion frowned questioningly, more confused when his master squirmed in his seat, color rising in his cheeks, clearly uncomfortable or embarrassed about something.

"Sir?"

Megamind sigh, stating plainly, "I need to use the facilities."

"The Facili- oh!" if Minion were human he would have blushed too. "The restroom."

"Yes, exactly." Megamind answered dryly, "So if you don't mind.."

Megamind stood up from the couch again, feeling slightly unsteady, but relieved when he didn't immediately collapse back onto the couch.

"Sir?" Minion asked, noticing his master seemed a little shaky. "Do you need any help?"

Megamind shot him a look that was both embarrassment and disturbed by the offer.

"With getting there, I mean!" Minion quickly explained, realizing how his master had taken his words, and a bit disturb himself by the idea of helping Megamind actually_ use_ the restroom. "You just seem a little...um...off balance."

Minion was surprised when his master didn't immediately refuse his offer and insist that he was fine. In fact, he actually seemed to be considering it.

"Hmm..maybe," Megamind answered at length, surprising Minion again. "But no carrying me, Minion. I'd like to keep what little dignity I may have left."

"Of course, Sir."

Minion grinned and nodded, offering up a robotic arm in what would be considered a very gentlemanly manner. Megamind inwardly grimaced, realizing that keeping any amount of dignity under the circumstances was going to be very difficult indeed. Still, he supposed that being escorted to the restroom like this was less pathetic then actually being carried like a child or invalid.

He grudgingly accepted his friends offered arm.

"Minion?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Let's not mention this to Roxanne."

"Agreed, Sir."

* * *

**yeah...not a lot going on in this chapter, but I'm the type of writer that really likes to focus on the relationships between characters rather than plot development (I know that's terrible lol). Still...I'm hoping you guys enjoyed it, at least some. Please try and be kind if you decide to leave a comment- I'm already my own worst crictic as it is.**

**Regarding this chapter- I really thought it was about time that Minion got a proper apology, and gratitude! I love that little fish!**

***ahem***

**Anywho...next chapter (sorry can't say for sure how long it'll be) will bring Roxanne back into the scene, and I have planned for some minion and Roxanne bonding time (I'm hoping). After that we'll get back to Roxanne and Megamind * squeals!* **

**I am very excited to have reached over 100 reviews with this story, and I thank everyone of you for your kind words and encouragement.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I said this chapter would be about Minion and Roxanne but...change of plans!**

* * *

"I know you didn't want me to carry you, Sir," Minion said aloud. "But you didn't exactly leave me a choice."

Megamind would have protested such a claim if he weren't otherwise unconscious in his friends arms. The fact that his master had fainted upon exiting the bathroom, deeply concerned the fish. Was all this up and down behavior normal for being ill?

"You're really starting to worry me, Sir." he quietly confessed, lowering Megamind back on the couch and pulling the blanket over his slumbering form.

Minion had never had to deal with his master being sick before; a fact that he was entirely grateful for. Not just because he hated to see his friend in such a state, but also because he wasn't exactly sure how to help him. Not since Sir's childhood had Minion felt so useless; back when he could do nothing but watch from the confines of his glass sphere as his master was teased and bullied. Now he had arms and legs to help aid him, and yet here he stood, feeling just as inadequate.

_'I hope Miss Ritchi gets back soon.'_

Minion could not express how grateful he was for the reporters presence; her knowledge and calm demeanor alone were enough to put him at ease. The fact that she genuinely cared about his master- her fondness evident in every word and gesture-only made him feel more affection and gratitude towards her.

_'Oh, I hope she doesn't get caught in the storm."_ minion worried, having heard the thunder from even inside the lair._ 'I really should have insisted on going to the store myself; Miss Ritchi would have been more use here than I. And it's getting dark out too.'_

As Minion thought on this, he wondered if Roxanne intended to spend the night: he certainly didn't like the idea of her leaving there late by herself, and he was sure Megamind wouldn't either. But where would she sleep?

"Hmm..I guess I could put something together." minion mused out loud. "Maybe I could bring in one of the old televisions too."

It was a plan, sort of, and he knew he could round up some Brainbots to help- that way he wouldn't have to leave Megamind for more than a few minutes at a time. But First…

Minion reached for the small towel he'd brought in earlier and soaked it in the bowl of water- he hoped that it was still cool enough, since he couldn't tell the temperature himself. He wrung the excess water out, folded it twice, and carefully placed it across his masters forehead. Megamind frowned slightly in his sleep, brow furrowing as he shifted.

"Sir?"

Minion worried for a moment that he'd caused his master some kind of discomfort, but Megamind's face relaxed and he let out a relieved sort of sigh as he went still once again.

With that taken care of, Minion went to work on making the room a little more….cozy.

* * *

Lightning flashed, and rain fell steadily from the darkening sky as Roxanne- duffle bag in one hand, and umbrella in the other- made her way quickly across the street. As she took shelter under one of the nearby shop hangers, she shifted her duffle bag under one arm, and lowered her umbrella, glancing at the brainbot beside her that was shaking the rain off his dome- much like a dog after a bath.

She grinned slightly.

It had certainly turned into an interesting outing thanks to her new mechanical sidekick. The little brainbot was equal parts helpful and troublesome- having knocked over an entire rack of cans while trying to help her find chicken noodle soup. Roxanne could still see the angry expression on the managers face when he saw the mess, and of course the brainbot would choose that moment to proudly hold out the can of soup to her- letting everyone know just who had brought the nuisance inside.

'Maybe I should call you trouble' she had muttered to the disobedient bot, who lowered itself to the ground shamefully as the Manager began to yell at her.

She recalled trying to come up with an excuse and apologize for the mess- with high hopes that she wouldn't be forever banned- then to her surprise, the bainbot- realizing it's error- had quickly went back and stacked the cans into a neat pyramid.

Roxanne had turned back toward the still shocked manager and smiled sweetly, 'See there? No harm done.' and with that she quickly paid for her purchases and left.

It was impossible to stay mad at the brainbot, who barked apologetically until she patted his dome shaped head in forgiveness. The little guy had even graciously carried the shopping bags on the way to her apartment; her doorman, Carlos, not even phased by the brainbots presence (of course, after having been dehydrated by Megamind himself, nothing bothered the man much anymore).

Roxanne sighed, brushing a stubborn bang away from her forehead, and grateful she had made it to her place before the rain had started and so was able to grab a jacket and umbrella (along with a few other things she had tucked away inside her bag).

'_Close one too; this storm is only going to get worse.'_

As if to prove her point, lightning flashed across the sky again, followed closely by a sudden clap of thunder.

"B-_bowg_!"

The Brainbot that was accompanying her darted under her other arm for protection, apparently frightened by the sound- if the way it was cowering at her side was any indicator.

"Oh, come on," Roxanne looked down at him, her voice kind although a bit exasperated. "You can't really be afraid of a little thunder."

A wide red lends blinked up at her, reflecting actual shame, and letting out a pathetic little 'bowg-_owg_'. Lighting lit up the sky and the Brainbot pressed closer to her side, quaking in fear, although true to it's helpful nature the grocery bags remained clutched in his two cybernetic claws.

Roxanne sighed. "Okay, okay."

She placed her umbrella on the ground and brought her hand up to pat the Brainbots dome- glad that this particular model didn't have spikes. Electricity danced up toward her hand, humming in satisfaction, and when another clap of thunder sounded, the Brainbot didn't even flinch.

Roxanne smirked. "You just want attention, don't you?"

The Brainbot bit down on the end of her jacket and gave a playful tug in response, and Roxanne couldn't help but laugh.

"Bowg!"

The Brainbot really was remarkable like a dog, at least in personality- truthfully she knew the little machine was much smarter; after all, he had stacked an entire pyramid of cans. Still, she was strongly reminded of her neighbor's dog when she was a child- a cute, rambunctious, little pup who would run to greet her on the way home from school; letting her pet him, licking her hand, trying to nibble on her shoe laces.

'_Now..what was his name?' _she thought. _'Spanky? Spunky?'_

A streak of lightning lit up the sky and the name came to her just as suddenly.

"Sparky!"

The Brainbot at her side jumped at her exclamation and pulled away from her side.

"Oh!.." she turned to apologize to the jittery little bot, only to find him hovering in front of her enthusiastically.

"Bowg! B-owg!"

She gave him a curious look- for some reason the Brainbot seemed just as excited by her revelation as she had been.

"Now, what's gotten into you?"

"Bowg! Bowg-owg!"

She raised her eyebrows slightly, wondering…'_Hmm….Sparky_.' As of yet, Roxanne had not come up with a name that both her and the bot agreed on, although she had tried out several: Shadow, Chomp, Brainstorm, and even Ratchet.

Roxanne grinned, bending down slightly, but being careful not to drop her bag.

"Sparky? You like that name, huh?" she asked, in that cooing voice the brainbot seemed to like. "Is that it? Is that what you want your name to be?"

"Bowg!" the Brainbot nodded, then nudged her playfully.

"Okay, okay," Roxanne laughed at his eagerness. "Sparky it is!"

The Brainbot- Sparky- barked and hovered higher off the ground as if to show how proud he was of his new title.

"Let's catch a cab and get out of this rain then, Sparky." Roxanne replied, reaching for her umbrella. "Meg- I mean..your 'daddy' is waiting on us."

"Bowg!"

* * *

** So there you have it! I liked all the suggestions you guys left for names, and so tried to include those as having been a possibilitty, but the name 'Sparky' just stuck with me.**

** Hope you guys weren't too disappointed- because I'm also eager to get back to Megamind and how he's doing.**

**I'm starting a new job on monday- and that will take up a lot of time- but I'm still planning on continuing so don't worry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Readers! So Sorry about the long wait, but here it is! And special thanks to twoie92 on LJ for helping me fix some errors and improve the chapter! THANK YOU! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Roxanne entered the room, she only paused for a moment to take in the additional furniture- a plush leather chair, a coffee table placed on a throw rug, and a TV stand parallel from the couch- before her eyes were drawn to the sleeping form of her boyfriend.

She casually tossed her bag onto the leather chair, and slowly shrugged off her jacket- behind her, Sparky deposited the rest of the bags and hovered curiously- as she made her way silently to Megamind's side.

His face seemed calm enough, but the way he was laying- stretched out on the couch, back straight, with the blanket pulled up passed his chest- told her that he had most likely been tucked in by Minion. The light blue pillow behind his head was a rather nice addition though, she thought.

She took a seat on the edge of the couch just as she had before, touching the wash cloth that rested against his forehead. It was slightly warm, so she removed it, placing the rag beside the bowl of water on the table.

When she turned back toward him she paused, admiring his peaceful visage and the strong handsome features of his face. She'd always found him strangely attractive- even as her kidnapper- but she'd never had the chance to admire his face so openly before.

Slowly, almost reverently, she brushed the back of her hand across his forehead- feeling the warmth of the fever against her own skin- then turned her hand over and trailed her fingertips down the side of his face. When he didn't stir at her touch, she placed her palm fully against his cheek and brought her thumb down to gently stroke his goatee. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth when the rough texture tickled her skin.

Roxanne couldn't help but think back to their earliest kidnappings, when Megamind's face was bare- when her own hair stopped just passed her shoulders- and how he had pouted angrily at her claim that he simply didn't look intimidating enough to be a villain.

"Spikes and leather?" she had quipped. "Is that it? Can't you be a little more creative?"

He'd been taken back by her words, insulted and even awed by her boldness. Still, she had no idea at the time that he would take her words as a challenge. Until the next kidnapping, that is. Once the bag was removed, he had sauntered up to her, grinning devilishly.

"Notice anything, Miss Ritchi?" He'd preened, jutting his chin out.

Of course the neatly trimmed goatee was obvious- although still unoriginal- but she shrugged her shoulders and answered with an innocent, "Notice what?"

He'd looked incredibly disappointed by her clueless response, and she had felt a small pang of regret. Then he had frowned in that exaggeratedly annoyed fashion that never failed to amuse her, and her momentary guilt was gone. He'd scoffed, wondering aloud if all humans possessed such poor observation skills, before tapping the goatee pointedly with one gloved finger, and arching one eyebrow expectantly.

"Oh, that," Roxanne had replied, eyebrows raised in feigned realization, and Megamind had thrown his hands up in another exaggerated display.

"Yes, that! An amazing- not to mention villainous- addition to my already incredibly handsome face!" he leaned toward her, grinning with all the eagerness of a child on Christmas. "Wouldn't you agree?"

That had been the first time he'd ever gotten so close to her- always having chosen to keep his taunting and threatening at a distance- and Roxanne couldn't help but marvel at how impossibly green his eyes were.

Megamind had smirked- mistaking her silence and stunned expression for fear. He'd leaned his head even closer toward her, and had lowered his voice to a near whisper.

"Are you intimidated now, Miss Ritchi?"

She hadn't expected the sudden jolt that went through her- not fear, but something else- that made her heart skip a beat. Roxanne had been too taken back to form a response, and had been extremely relieved when Metro Man chose to make his dramatic entrance- effectively ruining any moment her and Megamind may, or may not, have been having.

Looking at the past, now with new eyes, Roxanne wondered if Megamind had set up the entire kidnapping just to show off his new look. After all, his plan for destroying Metro Man that day wasn't nearly as impressive, and he seemed more put off by being interrupted than he did for actually being sent to prison. Roxanne smiled at the thought, touched to think that Megamind may have grown his goatee, not just to look more villainous, but as a way to impress her. She supposed she'd also gotten her hair cut for a similar reason- after all, it had been his idea- but that was another story entirely.

Brushing the memories aside, Roxanne's eyes shifted from his goatee to his mouth, and her thumb moved up to gently brush against his blue lips. That night at the restaurant seemed like ages ago, and the memory of his lips against hers was faint- tainted by the fact that she had believed him to be someone else at the time. It wouldn't be fair to kiss him now though- while he was sick, and asleep- but the curiosity and desire lingered.

When Megamind finally moved- tilting his head up to expose his slender neck- she nearly jumped. His lips parted slightly, and his breath was warm against her thumb when he exhaled, causing her to shiver in delight. Unable to completely suppress the desire, Roxanne leaned down to press her lips against his neck, just below his jaw.

His skin was hot and moist; he smelt of leather and sand wood -and something else that was just pure Megamind- and she loved it. He let out a low moan- not one of pain, but pleasure- and she could feel it vibrate in his throat, and hum behind the thumb still against his lips. The sound set her heart on fire and made her momentarily lightheaded, but when he began to shift under the blanket, she pulled back abruptly. She removed her hand from his face, heart pounding as though she were about to get caught doing something wrong- which was foolish, she told herself, because this was her boyfriend.

When Megamind moved his head again though, frowning and mumbling, she noticed the shimmer of sweat against his brow and instantly felt terrible at having forgotten- even for a moment- that he was sick. She reached for the rag on the table, dipping it in the bowl, and carefully wringing out any excess water. She ran the rag over his forehead, then his face and neck, wiping away the sweat.

Megamind relaxed back into the couch after a moment, face smooth and calm, but Roxanne still felt angry and embarrassed by her previous actions.

_'He's sick. Has a fever._' she scolded herself, folding the rag across her boyfriend's forehead. '_He needs you right now, and all you can think about is what you want. Taking advantage of him like this? What's wrong with you?_'

"I'm such a selfish person," she sighed.

"No you're not, Miss Ritchi."

Minion's voice caught her off guard, and she whipped her head around to see him standing across the table with an old television set in his arms.

"Minion!" She stood up suddenly, her leg hitting the side of the table in her rush, and she sucked in a sharp breath and tried not to curse. "Ow!"

"Miss Ritchi!" Minion quickly set the television set down on its stand, turning towards her. "Are you alright?"

She rubbed her leg, the pain dulling to a minor ache that would most likely become a bruise.

"Yes, I'm fine." She offered a pained, embarrassed smile. "Sorry, Minion. I guess I need to start paying more attention; that's the second time today you've caught me off guard."

Guilt flooded his features.

"I'm really sorry, Miss Ritchi. I just now walked in, and-"

"It's fine. Really." She waved off his apology, smiling in genuine relief that he hadn't witnessed her kissing Megamind's neck; even thinking about it made her face feel warm. "I can see that you've been busy." She gestured around the room, hoping to change the topic. "It's really starting to look homey in here."

Minion grinned, almost embarrassed by the compliment.

"Thank you. I actually had some of the Brainbots help me," he confessed. "I didn't want to leave Sir alone for too long, but I also wanted you to be comfortable in case you spent the night- which I hope you do."

Roxanne was touched by his thoughtfulness.

"I am actually; planning to stay the night, that is," she clarified. "It wouldn't feel right leaving Megamind still sick like this, and it's not exactly friendly weather out there either."

At the mention of the weather, Minion's eyes widened.

"Oh, Miss Ritchi!" He suddenly looked distraught. "You didn't get caught in the storm, did you?" He looked her over as if to discover signs of injury or illness. "I was worried when I heard the thunder. I'd hate for you to get sick too. Are you cold? Would you like me to make you some hot chocolate?"

Minion's worried expression and protective behavior caused a sudden swell of emotion inside Roxanne's chest. She was no stranger to being treated nicely, but Minion's concern was that of a parent who was fretting over their child, and it had been a long time since anyone had cared about her in that way. Too long.

"I-..um, No. No, that's fine." She tried to smile. "I don't need anything, but thank you anyway, Minion."

The fish's expression twisted in confusion, "Are you certain you're okay, Miss Ritchi?"

"Yes. Positive," she answered, regaining her composure. "And what's with all this 'Miss Ritchi' business, hmm?"

She grinned as she raised an eyebrow at him quizzically, wanting to change the subject once again.

"Oh! Right! Sorry Miss- err, I mean, Roxanne." He was clearly uncomfortable with the change, bringing a hand up to touch the back of his dome in an embarrassed gesture. "I think that's going to take some getting used to."

"If you're more comfortable calling me Miss Ritchi, I understand, Minion," she assured him, feeling guilty over the fish's obvious unease. "Old habits are hard to break, after all."

Despite her intentions, Minion looked all the more distressed.

"But I don't want you to think that I don't like you, Miss Ritchi, because I do," he rushed to explain, his expression pleading. "It means a lot to me that you want to be friends, and I really don't want to offend you by-"

"Minion, please." She held her hands up as if to signal him to calm down, her smile a tad exasperated. "I'm not offended in the least."

"You...you're sure?" he asked, hesitant.

"I'm positive, Minion." She gave him a genuine smile. "Just because you call me Miss Ritchi, doesn't mean we aren't still friends. After all, you call Megamind 'Sir' all the time, and I know how close the two of you are."

Minion nodded, his relief so obvious that Roxanne could no longer hold back her chuckle.

"You worry too much," she stated.

Minion's grin was sheepish.

"It's kind of my job."

'_Just like any good parent,_' she thought, but didn't say.

"Did you get everything you needed at the store, Miss Ritchi?"

Roxanne wondered if Minion could somehow sense that they were about to broach a rather sore topic for her and had purposely changed topics. She wasn't about to question it though.

"Um, yes, I think so!"

With a surge of relief, she brushed past Minion to grab one of the bags from beside the chair.

"I got some medicine, a thermometer, and some cans of soup, too." She rummaged through the bag and pulled out a can. "I hope that's okay. I wasn't sure if you had any, but Megamind really needs to eat something, and soup's the best thing when you're not feeling well."

Minion took the offered can, looking it over.

"I don't think Sir's ever had this before," he admitted. "But if it will help him get better, then I can go and fix it now."

"You don't think we should let him sleep a little more?" she asked. "I'd hate to wake him up again."

Minion opened his mouth to reply, but a groggy voice from the couch beat him to it.

"Too late."

Roxanne turned, blinking in mild surprise to see Megamind propped up on his elbows, his eyes still half masked with sleep, and a tired smile on his face.

"Sir! You're awake!"

Minion grinned in relief and quickly made his way over to his friend's side, helping him into an upright position. Megamind rolled his eyes in fond exasperation when Minion began re-positioning his pillow, and fussing with his blanket.

An annoyed little 'Bowg' brought Roxanne's attention to Megamind's lap, where Sparky had apparently been resting. She'd assumed that the little bot had left after he was no longer needed, but that clearly wasn't the case. Right now the bot was emitting an irritated hum at being disturbed by Megamind's shifting. Minion went to shoo the Brainbot away, but Megamind weakly held up at hand to stop him.

"He's fine for now, Minion."

Sparky let out a smug little 'Bowg-owg' to Minion, who rolled his eyes. Megamind reached down to pat the bot affectionately on its dome, his smile tolerant as he murmured to the Brainbot, "Be nice to Minion."

Roxanne watched the scene thoughtfully, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Despite the fact that Megamind was clearly still sick- his face lacking it usual healthy blue glow, his voice low and just the tiniest bit raspy, and his eyes still clouded with exhaustion- he looked strangely...content. Peaceful.

When Megamind met her gaze from across the table, smiling all the more fondly at her presence, Roxanne thought her heart might melt.

* * *

**Hopefully this wasn't too big of a disappointment considering how long it took. You have all given me wonderful feedback so far and I really appreciate it! I had no idea people would like this story this much!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
